Garble
by LastMelodya
Summary: Sebuah kasus pembunuhan yang menimpa pemimpin utama klan Kuchiki membuat seorang polisi detektif muda, Kurosaki Ichigo, harus memutar otak untuk memecahkan misteri siapa pelaku di baliknya. Namun, segalanya terdistraksi ketika dalam penyidikannya ia terlibat affair dengan adik si korban, Kuchiki Rukia. [AU, warning inside, long-oneshot Special for #ArisanTante]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Tite Kubo. But this story purely mine. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, miss-typos, crime-romance-mystery, soft lime implied, long-oneshot. Special fic for Proyek ArisanTante :3

 **Note:** I've warn you, **it's very very long-oneshot**. May cause prolonged boringness, asdfghjkl stuffs, uncontrollable confusedness, plot twisted, and unhappy thought.

Bacanya pelan-pelan, ya!

 **.**

* * *

 **G** ar **b** l _e_

 **by LastMelodya**

 **[page 04 of 10]**

* * *

 **.**

Harum _petrichor_ menguar bersama dengan bau anyir darah yang masih terasa pekat memenuhi ruang kamar berukuran empat kali lima meter tersebut. Di tengah ruangan, sebuah ranjang serba putih berukuran _king size_ seolah menjadi lautan darah yang menyebar di antara pusatnya. Tak terlihat barang-barang atau keadaan mencurigakan di sekitarnya. Sprei terlihat begitu rapi, sama sekali tak ada indikasi bahwa telah terjadi pembunuhan keji di atasnya. Begitupun barang-barang di sekelilingnya—terlampau rapi. Satu-satunya yang janggal adalah noda darah di ranjang tersebut.

"Apa tak ada yang janggal sama sekali? Noda abu di lantai, misalnya? Atau bantal yang tak pada tempatnya?" Ichigo bertanya seraya mengerutkan kening pada rekan polisi di sampingnya. Pandangannya sama sekali tak lepas dari ranjang yang terlihat menyedihkan itu.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Bahkan pintu kamar masih terkunci dari dalam ketika kami datang, Ichigo." Balas polisi berambut hitam itu cepat.

Ichigo mengangguk pelan, langkahnya kembali terangkat untuk memutari ranjang, mencari-cari sesuatu yang janggal. "Menurutmu apa yang digunakan pelaku untuk membunuh, Hisagi?"

" _Riffle,_ mungkin? Kemungkinan besar adalah alat penembak jarak jauh jika melihat kondisinya yang serapi ini."

"Bisa saja ia merapikan semuanya setelah membunuhnya, bukan?" tambah Ichigo sekali lagi. Hisagi hanya menatap lama sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku akan melaporkannya pada Inspektur Shiba. Jika kau menemukan sesuatu segera laporkan padaku, Hisagi."

"Oke." Ichigo mendengar Hisagi menjawab tegas sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan diri keluar kamar Kuchiki Byakuya.

Sungguh ironis, pemimpin muda klan Kuchiki yang terkenal jenius itu larut pagi tadi ditemukan tewas mengenaskan dengan lubang di dada kirinya—menembus jantung. Posisinya ketika ditemukan terlihat seolah-olah ia sedang tertidur seperti biasa. Mata yang menutup rapat, kedua tangan tertumpuk di atas perut, dengan sebuah bantal di atas kepalanya dan dua guling di sisi-sisi tubuhnya. Kecuali darah yang menyebar melingkar di sekitar dada hingga merembes ke pusat sprei. Tak ada yang berceceran dan tak menodai bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Belum lagi pintu kamar yang masih terkunci dari dalam, jendela kamar terkunci rapat dengan gorden rapi seperti tak pernah tersapu angin, hal itu semakin membuat Ichigo bertanya-tanya seperti apa sebenarnya aksi si pelaku ini.

Kuchiki Byakuya pertama kali ditemukan oleh Retsu Unohana— _maid_ senior yang sudah hampir sepuluh tahun bekerja pada keluarga Kuchiki. Belakangan diketahui bahwa ia juga merupakan kepercayaan Kuchiki Byakuya dalam menyaring pekerja-pekerja rumah tangga yang selama ini mengabdi di keluarga itu. Unohana yang panik segera menemui Tetsuzaemon Iba yang juga bekerja sebagai sopir pribadi keluarga Kuchiki dan tinggal di sana.

Tak sulit menemukan sebuah hipotesis bagi pelakunya, sebenarnya. Sebab Kuchiki Byakuya adalah orang penting dalam dunia perbisnisan. Kuchiki Corporation menduduki peringkat pertama perusahaan terbesar di Jepang, sudah pasti dengan otomatis ada banyak sekali kompetitor-kompetitor yang juga ingin menyaingi posisi tersebut. Dan mungkin, salah satu dari mereka adalah pelaku pembunuhnya. Hanya saja, tentu ia tak boleh gegabah, ia harus menyelidiki perusahaan mana yang kiranya sedang mengalami skandal dengan Kuchiki Corporation, sehingga nantinya akan lebih mudah memilah orang-orang yang pantas dicurigai sebagai pembunuh pria muda itu. Walau begitu, tim penyidik pun sudah mengumpulkan beberapa nama yang kiranya dapat dijadikan kandidat tersangka

Satu lagi informasi yang Ichigo dapatkan, selain dengan para asisten rumah tangganya, Kuchiki Byakuya tinggal bersama Kuchiki Rukia—adik Kuchiki Hisana, istrinya, yang sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat tiga tahun lalu. Byakuya telah menganggap Rukia sebagai adiknya sendiri, seperti permintaan terakhir yang diminta Hisana sebelum istrinya itu benar-benar mengembuskan napas terakhir. Hanya saja, ketika kasus pembunuhan terjadi, Rukia sedang berada di Inuzuri, kampung halamannya dan baru akan sampai siang ini.

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo menoleh dan mendapati Inspektur Shiba Kaien tengah berdiri di ruang tengah dengan seorang gadis muda. Yang menarik perhatian Ichigo adalah pandangan gadis itu yang … kuyu dan meredup. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Ichigo menyimpulkan bahwa ia adalah Kuchiki Rukia.

Pria itu segera melangkahkan kaki untuk bergabung ke sana. Inspektur Shiba mengangguk pelan seraya tersenyum ketika mengujar, "Kurosaki, ini Kuchiki Rukia. Ada beberapa hal yang harus dijelaskan oleh Kuchiki- _san_ , dan beberapa prosedur penyidikan juga yang perlu dijalani Kuchiki- _san_. Akan kuserahkan padamu sementara aku membantu yang lain di TKP."

"Baik." Ichigo mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangan ketika Inspektur Shiba memberikan beberapa lembar dokumen penyidikan.

"Nah, Kuchiki- _sa_ n, ini Kurosaki Ichigo. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan untuk menjalani beberapa prosedur penyidikan, sekaligus Kurosaki akan menjelaskan beberapa hal mengenai kasus ini." Inspektur Shiba sekali lagi tersenyum pada gadis di hadapannya, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan gamang dan wajah datar. Setelah berpamitan, akhirnya Inspektur Shiba pun meninggalkannya bersama Kuchiki Rukia di ruang tengah.

Ichigo berdeham pelan, meluruhkan suasana sebelum akhirnya memberikan seulas senyum pada gadis di depannya. "Baiklah, Rukia—boleh aku panggil seperti itu? Aku Ichigo, polisi detektif yang menangani kasus kakakmu. Ada beberapa hal yang akan kujelaskan, boleh duduk di sofa?"

Rukia mengangguk dan akhirnya mengulas sedikit senyumnya. Manis. Ichigo dapat melihat aura memikat yang dimiliki gadis itu bahkan dalam keadaan muramnya saat ini. Usia gadis itu mungkin hanya setahun atau dua tahun lebih muda darinya, berperawakan mungil, feminin, dan memiliki segala tindak-tanduk yang entah bagaimana caranya membuatnya terlihat begitu anggun. Mungkin, hidup di dalam lingkup keluarga Kuchiki membentuk pribadinya menjadi seperti itu.

Setelah mengempaskan tubuh pada sofa besar di ruangan itu, Ichigo membuka-buka dokumen yang diberikan Inspektur Shiba. Ia menjelaskan beberapa hal dan hipotesis yang ada pada Rukia mengenai kasus pembunuhan yang dialami Kuchiki Byakuya. Beberapa kali Ichigo melihat kedua mata gadis itu menerawang, menatap kosong, kemudian mengeluarkan likuid bening dari sudut-sudutnya. Entah mengapa, Ichigo merasa simpatik. Membayangkan satu-satunya orang yang tinggal denganmu pergi selama-lamanya bukanlah gagasan yang bagus. Ditambah lagi, kepergian sulung Kuchiki ini tidak bisa dikatakan wajar.

"Boleh aku tahu di mana posisimu ketika kasus terjadi?" Ichigo bertanya hati-hati setelah selesai menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang kasus pembunuhan tersebut pada Rukia.

Rukia akhirnya memalingkan wajah untuk menaut mata Ichigo, "aku di Inuzuri, sehari sebelumnya aku pergi ke sana karena tiba-tiba ingin sekali bertemu mendiang kakak perempuanku, istri _Nii-sama_. Pusaranya ada di sana."

Ichigo mengangguk-angguk paham. "Kapan terakhir kali kau bertemu Kuchiki Byakuya, Rukia?"

"Dua hari yang lalu. Kamis malam sebelum aku pamit ke Inuzuri."

"Apa kau … mungkin sedang memiliki konflik dengannya?" Ichigo tersenyum saat menanyakannya, mencoba memberi kesepahaman pada Rukia bahwa ia tak bermaksud menuduh atau apa, sebab prosedur penyidikan seperti ini memang sesuatu yang wajib dilakukan.

Untungnya, Rukia menangkap kode tersebut. Gadis itu hanya balas tersenyum dan mengangguk paham. "Tak apa, Ichigo- _san_. Aku mengerti tugasmu." Katanya membuat pria itu mendesah lega. "Dan tidak, aku tidak memiliki konflik apa pun dengan _Nii-sama_. Walaupun … hubunganku dengannya memang tidak terlalu dekat, tapi kurasa kami cukup baik untuk dikatakan sekadar akur."

Ichigo dapat melihat raut kesedihan ketika Rukia mengatakan itu. Kuchiki Byakuya memang dikenal dengan sikap dingin dan _careless_ -nya. Tapi, apa ia juga memperlakukan keluarganya seperti itu? Terlebih adik satu-satunya? Kuchiki memang sulit dipahami.

"Baiklah." Pria berambut oranye itu mengangguk-angguk pelan, jemarinya sibuk mencatat beberapa informasi yang kiranya penting setelah mendengar beberapa jawaban Rukia. "Apa kau mengetahui beberapa informasi tentang pesaing Kuchiki Corporation? Atau, mungkin kau memiliki kandidat tersangka dalam hal ini, Rukia?"

Rukia tak segera menjawab, sorot matanya terlihat ragu ketika Ichigo berusaha menarik tatapan itu. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum, "tak apa, Rukia. Mungkin hipotesismu dapat membantu penyidikan kami? Ini bukan berarti menuduh tanpa bukti, oke?"

"Apa kalian sudah memiliki kandidat tersangka juga?"

"Ya, beberapa. Dan kandidat darimu mungkin dapat membantu mengerucutkannya."

"Aku tak tahu banyak, tapi … akhir-akhir kemarin aku sering melihat _Nii-sama_ mengabaikan telepon yang masuk. _Nii-sama_ tak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya, ia selalu menghormati siapa pun yang meneleponnya meski pada akhirnya akan ia tanggapi dengan dingin." Rukia menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan. "Dan beberapa jam sebelum aku pergi, ia baru saja terlibat percekcokan dengan seseorang—"

"—Sousuke Aizen?"

Netra violet Rukia melebar. "Y-ya. Dan, semenjak Kuchiki Corporation bekerjasama dengan Sousuke Inc … kurasa _Nii-sama_ memang tak pernah menyukainya."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?" Rukia mengerutkan kening.

Ichigo lagi-lagi tersenyum, ia menyandarkan tubuh kekarnya pada sandaran sofa di belakangnya, pergerakannya mulai terlihat santai. "Aku tahu kau belum selesai. Bukan hanya dia yang kaucurigai, kan?"

Gadis itu mendengus kesal untuk pertama kalinya. Saat akhirnya Rukia ikut menyandarkan tubuh di sandaran sofa, Ichigo tahu gadis itu akhirnya mulai mendapat rasa nyamannya. "Dengar, Ichigo- _san_ , aku tak begitu mengerti segala tetek bengek hal seperti ini. Aku hanya mahasiswi seni yang baru saja lulus dan _hanya_ mampumenggunakan intuisi. Lagipula, bukankah kalian pasti memiliki hipotesis yang lebih hebat?"

"Tapi kami _perlu_ intuisimu."

"Kalian tak perlu tahu. Aku berharap intuisiku salah."

"Apa artinya kau meragukan kerja kami?" Ichigo melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Percaya atau tidak, itu tak penting untuk kalian."

Ichigo tahu, ada sesuatu hal yang menarik dalam diri Rukia. Ada banyak spekulasi yang sepertinya gadis itu tanam di dalam benaknya, tapi, tentu saja, pengakuan spekulasi itu mungkin akan menunjuk kepada seseorang yang tak seharusnya ia tunjuk. Mungkin, Rukia hanya meraa tak enak, apalagi kalau yang ia curigai adalah orang terdekatnya. Bekerja dalam dunia ini selama beberapa tahun membuat Ichigo sangat mengerti itu.

Dengan keyakinan dan kepercayaan khususnya yang entah bagaimana bisa ia berikan pada gadis itu, Ichigo kembali berbicara. "Dengar, Rukia. Jika kau memang meragukan kerja kami, setidaknya, _percayalah padaku_."

Rukia tak menjawab, mata ungunya menatap binaran madu Ichigo. Memerhatikan baik-baik emosi yang tertera di sana. Mencari-cari suatu keraguan atau sekadar tatapan meremehkan. Tapi, justru kejujuran yang ia dapat. Kejujuran serta ketulusan yang sudah lama tak ia dapatkan dari mata-mata entitas di kehidupannya ini. Mata-mata penuh kepalsuan.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" sahut Rukia akhirnya. Ia tak tahu banyak tentang kapasitas persuasi seorang polisi. Yang jelas, Rukia tahu mereka sangat lihai melakukan itu. Maka ia tak ingin terjebak walaupun lawan bicaranya tak terlihat sedang melakukan itu.

"Karena … aku percaya padamu?"

Tidak. Itu bukan sebuah pengakuan. Itu hanya sebuah klausa tanya yang mengindikasikan penuturnya memiliki begitu banyak ketidakpastian.

Yang entah mengapa, justru ikut membuka kepercayaan Rukia. Karena sebaris tanya itu diucapkan Ichigo tanpa keraguan sekali pun. Rukia tak yakin hipotesis satu ini benar, tapi sebelum ia memikirkannya lebih lanjut, pada akhirnya ia telah mengujarkannya pada polisi muda di sisinya itu.

"Kau pernah mendengar ungkapan 'musuh terbesarmu adalah orang terdekatmu', Ichigo- _san_?"

Ichigo mengangguk, menatap Rukia dengan tenang.

"Ada jeda yang cukup banyak ketika jenazah _Nii-sama_ ditemukan oleh Unohana- _san_ dan Iba dari waktu kematiannya."

Ichigo masih mendengarkan.

"Waktu memang masih terlalu larut pagi, tetapi aku tahu Unohana- _san_ selalu bangun paling awal, sekitar pukul tiga, untuk memastikan semua keadaan rumah bersih sebelum kami semua bangun."

Rukia menarik napas, Ichigo tetap memberinya perhatian penuh. "Teruskan, Rukia."

"Dan ia juga merupakan satu-satunya _maid_ yang selalu membersihkan kamar _Nii-sama_.Maksudku … tentu ia tahu seluk beluknya, bukan?"

"Jadi, menurutmu?"

Rukia mengangguk, violetnya menajam ketika kembali meneruskan. "Aku tak ingin mencurigainya. Tapi … _I did it_."

…

Unohana dan Iba memang masih berada dalam posisi saksi utama dalam kasus ini. Namun, siapa pun tahu, saksi utama adalah orang yang paling berpeluang besar menjadi tersangka utama.

Tim penyidik masih fokus pada pencarian barang bukti dan jejak yang mungkin saja dapat ditemukan di sekitar kamar dan kediaman Kuchiki ini. Kasus ini dapat dikatakan sebagai 'kasus bersih'. Benar-benar tak ada tanda-tanda yang mencurigakan. Namun, karena terlalu bersih itulah membuat Ichigo berpikir pembunuhan ini tidak wajar.

"Kau mau kita langsung berkeliling ke kediaman 'tersangka'?" Hisagi mengujar pelan pada Ichigo yang kini masih terpaku pada tumpukkan kertas hasil penyidikan yang baru. Polisi itu menekankan kata 'tersangka' sebab kata tersebut belum benar-benar bisa ditautkan pada mereka semua. Ada tiga calon yang kemungkinan nantinya dapat ditetapkan menjadi tersangka pembunuh Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Kurasa ini sudah terlalu larut, akan lebih baik kalau kita memulai besok pagi saja. Kau tahu, kan, salah satu kandidat kita kali ini adalah petinggi ekonomi di Jepang? Yang dua sudah kita interogasi sebagai saksi tadi." Yang ditanya kembali melempar tanya pada Hisagi. Hisagi hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan kemudian mendekat pada Ichigo, melirik berkas yang diperiksanya. "Tadinya ada lima calon, kan? Siapa yang dihilangkan dari daftar tersangka?"

Ichigo menoleh singkat. "Satu _maid_ junior keluarga Kuchiki juga Kuchiki Rukia. Bawahan Unohana- _san_ itu diketahui tidak sedang berada di lokasi kejadian ketika kasus itu terjadi. Begitupun Rukia."

Hisagi mengerling jahil. "Hm … Rukia, eh?"

"Ya, Ruki—" ucapan Ichigo terpotong ketika ia sadar Hisagi tengah menggodanya karena penyebutan nama itu. "Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu!"

"Kau bahkan tak pernah menyebut nama depanku, Ichigo~"

"Ck, hentikan nada menjijikan itu." Ichigo berdecak. Sedang Hisagi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" _Slow down,_ Ichigo. Kurasa Kuchiki Rukia memang terlalu menarik untuk diabaikan. Apalagi oleh detektif _single_ sepertimu." Tawa Hisagi belum berhenti. Pria itu terlihat puas sekali mampu menggoda rekan sejawatnya tersebut. "Asal kau ingat saja, Inspektur Shiba tak pernah senang jika anggotanya terlibat _affair_ dengan salah satu klien-nya."

" _Urusai_."

"Tapi, kau bisa _bakstreet_ , sih." Tanpa peduli ucapan kekesalan Ichigo, pria pemilik tato enam sembilan itu terus berbicara. "Seru sekali, bukan? _Secret affair_ antara seorang polisi detektif dan klien cantiknya."

"Demi Tuhan, diamlah, Hisagi!"

"Mukamu merah."

"Aku akan membunuhmu."

"Aih, kau kejam sekali, Ichi—"

"—ehm."

Sebuah dehaman menghentikan perdebatan kedua pria tampan tersebut. Ichigo, dengan wajah yang masih mengerut menahan amarah menoleh dan mendapati Inspektur Shiba Kaien sudah berada di sana, dengan sebuah senyum maut yang membuatnya mengerti, itu bukan pertanda baik. Sedang Hisagi hanya mampu terpaku dan menghentikan ocehan menyebalkannya.

"Jadi begini, ya, cara dua detektifku bekerja, heh?"

"Aa—Inspektur Shiba." Hisagi berkilah, salah satu tangannya tanpa sadar terulur untuk menyentuh bagian leher belakangnya. "Kami hanya saling menghibur di tengah kepenatan, kok. Bukan begitu, Ichigo?"

Yang dipanggil hanya menghela napas gusar dan segera bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Ia mendekati Inspektur Shiba untuk kemudian menyerahkan beberapa tumpukkan kertas di tangannya. "Ada laporan baru di sana. Dan laporan tentang … salah satu orang yang dicurigai Kuchiki Rukia menjadi tersangka utama."

Inspektur Shiba menerima uluran kertas-kertas itu. Matanya meneliti baik-baik sesuatu yang tertulis di sana. Tiba-tiba, sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Sama dengan hipotesis kita, heh? Dan omong-omong, Kurosaki." Pria berambut hitam itu menatap Ichigo. "Hapus Sousuke Aizen dari daftar tersangka."

"Apa?"

"Ya, ia memiliki alibi yang kuat. Dan kematian ini tak ada hubungannya dengan segala pekerjaan Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Ah, baiklah. Kami akan melakukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut pada dua orang itu." Ichigo menanggapi. "Dan, omong-omong. Kami tidak sedang saling menghibur. Kurasa hanya ia yang sedang menghibur diri." Ichigo mengedikkan kepala ke arah Hisagi, membuat pria itu melebarkan melebarkan mata menatapnya.

Inspektur Shiba hanya tertawa. "Ahahaha, tak apa, Kurosaki. Kau tahu aku tak pernah peduli apa yang akan anggota detektifku lakukan selama ia bekerja, asal hasil pekerjaannya memuaskan dan dapat diterima olehku, bukan?"

Ichigo mengangguk. Hisagi tersenyum puas.

"Tenang saja, Inspektur. Kami tidak akan berbuat yang _aneh-aneh_." Hisagi mengujar santai, melangkah mendekati mereka dan menepuk pelan pundak Ichigo. "Bukan begitu, Ichigo?"

Ichigo hanya memutar mata. Terkadang, rekannya ini dapat berubah menjadi sangat menjengkelkan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan kembali. Dan, Kurosaki , aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk kembali memeriksa TKP." Inspektur Shiba mengangguk pelan, membuat kedua detektif itu akhirnya kembali memasang wajah serius.

Ichigo hanya balas mengangguk, mengumpulkan beberapa kertas yang tercecer dan kemudian melangkah mengikuti Inspektur Shiba untuk kembali mengecek TKP.

Kali ini, apa?

…

Rukia menoleh cepat ketika Ichigo dan Inspektur Shiba Kaien melangkah dengan statis ke arah kamar kakaknya. Untuk beberapa saat, netra violetnya terpaku sedikit lebih lama pada polisi berambut oranye dengan kerutan samar di keningnya itu sampai akhirnya ia memalingkan wajah ketika merasakan belah pipinya menghangat.

"Ah, Inspektur Shiba! Ichigo!"

Seorang polisi berambut merah di sebelah Rukia berseru lantang ketika melihat dua rekannya tersebut tengah menuju kemari.

"Ada berita apa, Abarai?" suara Inspektur Shiba tak dihiraukan Rukia ketika gadis mungil itu mendapati Ichigo berhenti tepat di sebelahnya. Pria itu memberikan cengiran kecil dan mengedikkan kepala ke arah kamar Byakuya yang telah diberi garis kuning di sekelilingnya.

"Aku mau masuk ke dalam, mau ikut?" ujar Ichigo pelan.

Rukia terdiam sebentar, memandang ragu ke arah lawan bicaranya. "Apa … boleh?"

"Kalau ternyata kau dapat 'melihat' sesuatu, kenapa tidak?"

Bersama senyum Ichigo yang masih terangkat, akhirnya Rukia menyerah. Senyum lembut ia berikan pada polisi muda itu ketika mereka berdua melewati batas garis kuning untuk masuk ke TKP. Ia menyerah pada seluruh harga diri yang masih ia junjung tinggi-tinggi di depan Ichigo. Karena sepertinya, pria itu tak termasuk ke dalam daftar orang-orang yang harus ia berikan kepongahan. Ichigo memercayainya—entah karena alasan apa, tapi pria itu benar-benar memercayainya. Ketika semua polisi yang lain hanya menganggapnya sebagai klien dan adik dari si korban yang patut diberi keistimewaan dan kenyamanan dalam masa-masa menunggu kasus ini terselesaikan, Ichigo malah menariknya ke dalam penyidikkan. Percaya bahwa ia bukan gadis lemah yang hanya mampu berdiam diri menunggu bukti-bukti serta fakta-fakta baru yang tengah diselidiki.

"Uhm … Ichigo," Rukia meneguk ludahnya. "boleh aku tahu, siapa saja yang sudah kalian tetapkan sebagai calon tersangka?"

Ichigo mengangguk kecil, tak mampu menyembunyikan senyumannya ketika menyadari gadis di sebelahnya telah menghilangkan sufiks – _san_ di belakang namanya. Untuk sebuah alasan yang tak ia mengerti, entah mengapa perutnya bergejolak.

"Retsu Unohana dan Tetsuzaemon Iba." Balasnya kemudian.

"Apa?"

Pria itu sekali lagi mengangguk, matanya tertuju pada jendela kamar Byakuya yang masih terlihat seperti sebelumnya. Pelan-pelan ia melangkahkan kakinya ke sana, berhenti tepat di depannya untuk kemudian menyingkap gorden yang terlampau rapi itu ke samping. "Ya. Kita memiliki dua calon tersangka utama, Rukia. Salah satunya dipastikan telah membunuh kakakmu." _Hazel_ Ichigo menangkap pemandangan malam yang pekat dari balik jendela itu. Tepat mengarah pada beranda kamar.

Ichigo menangkap keterkejutan yang terpatri dalam violet indah Rukia. Tentu saja, walau nama-nama itu tak asing dan satu nama tepat seperti perkiraannya, membayangkan sebuah fakta bahwa salah satu dari mereka yang membunuh Byakuya bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah Rukia terima.

Diam-diam, jika harus memilih, Rukia berdoa semoga pelakunya bukanlah Unohana atau Iba, yang berarti gadis itu berharap semua tuduhan tersebut melenceng dan menerbitkan tersangka baru. Sebab Unohana dan Iba adalah orang-orang yang masuk ke dalam daftar kepercayaannya. Bukan hanya sehari dua hari ia mengenalnya, melainkan sudah bertahun-tahun. Hampir setengah dekade. Maka, sulit sekali untuknya menerima mereka sebagai tersangka atas kasus ini.

Walau dalam hati, ia menyadari logika-logika yang bermunculan mungkin akan mengarah lebih pada dua orang itu.

Entahlah, Rukia tak ingin memikirkannya sekarang. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi hingga tak mampu diterima akalnya hingga membuat kepalanya tiba-tiba saja pusing dan badannya menggigil. Ia memang merasa sedang kurang sehat akhir-akhir ini. Vertigo yang sering menyerangnya kini seolah kembali menyerang berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak. Membuat kepalanya terasa mau pecah. Refleks, gadis itu memegangi sisi kepalanya.

"Rukia?" Ichigo berujar penuh kekhawatiran sembari melangkah mendekat ketika melihat Rukia yang tengah memejamkan mata sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Kau tak apa-apa?"

Rukia menggeleng, secara halus menepis jemari Ichigo yang sudah hampir menyentuh tangannya. " _It's okay_ , hanya … terlalu banyak yang terjadi." Rukia tersenyum kecil. "Sepertinya vertigoku kambuh."

"Kau kurang istirahat."

"Tidak, aku hanya—"

"ICHIGO!"

Suara Renji memutus segalanya. Ichigo dan Rukia serempak menoleh.

"Kau—bisakah tidak berteriak seperti itu, Renji!?" Ichigo berseru kesal, menelan umpatannya atas kehadiran rekan merah yang mengganggu momennya dengan Rukia barusan.

Ah. Tunggu. Berpikir apa ia barusan?

Pria itu menggeleng, sepertinya otaknya sudah tidak bisa bekerja normal. Yang benar saja, ia mengajak Rukia karena memang ingin gadis itu melihat TKP. Bukan untuk _hal-hal lain_.

"Ah, maaf membuat kalian terkejut. Tapi, ini berita penting, Ichigo…" Renji berkata dengan serius. Membuat raut wajah Ichigo juga berubah serius seketika. Sebelum melanjutkan, Renji sempat menoleh ke arah Rukia yang berdiri di samping Ichigo, walau dengan agak ragu, tetapi akhirnya ia kembali menandas. "Retsu Unohana pergi dari Karakura. Keluar kota. Pukul enam petang tadi."

Seketika itu juga _hazel_ Ichigo melebar. Begitu juga kedua netra Rukia.

"Pergi? Keluar kota?" ulang Ichigo seolah tak meyakini pendengarannya.

Renji mengangguk mantap. "Ya. Pergi. Keluar kota." Kemudian pria itu menatap tajam. "Ah, atau boleh kita sebut … melarikan diri?"

Dan segalanya terasa semakin abu-abu di mata Ichigo maupun Rukia.

"Kau tak bisa menuduhnya melarikan diri begitu saja, Abarai- _san_!" Rukia maju selangkah, mendongak untuk menatap Renji yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Memangnya kau tahu ke mana ia pergi!?" Gadis itu terlihat tak terima.

"Rukia…" Ichigo menarik lengan Rukia, membawa gadis itu ke belakang tubuhnya. "Tenang dulu."

"Ke mana Unohana- _san_ pergi!?" serunya kembali, membuat Renji terdiam seketika menatap entitas mungil di balik tubuh Ichigo itu.

"Seireitei, Kuchiki- _san_. Kau tahu sesuatu tentang daerah itu?"

Inspektur Shiba Kaien muncul bersama Hisagi dan dua polisi lainnya. Pria dewasa yang selalu terlihat tersenyum itu menatap Rukia dengan tatapan serius, serta seraut wajah pengharapan yang tak bisa Rukia jabarkan.

"Itu … kampung halaman Unohana- _san_." Sahut Rukia akhirnya. Tubuh kecilnya masih bersembunyi di belakang Ichigo, entah bagaimana, ia merasa nyaman di sana, dengan sebelah tangan Ichigo yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. "Kurasa ia memiliki alasan untuk pergi ke sana. Bukankah kita tak bisa langsung menuduhnya sebagai melarikan diri?"

"Aku tahu. Kami tahu, Kuchiki- _san_." Inspektur Shiba kembali berujar. Dengan pelan ia melangkah mendekati Rukia. Tiba-tiba saja, tangannya mencekal lengan Ichigo yang masih menggenggam pergelangan mungil Rukia, dengan satu senyuman yang mengancam, Ichigo tahu Inspekturnya itu memintanya untuk melepaskan tangan Rukia. Ichigo menurutinya dengan ragu. "Retsu Unohana bahkan pamit dengan salah satu tim kami, mengatakan kalau ia harus ke Seireitei karena salah satu kerabatnya sakit keras. Kami percaya padanya, bahkan percaya ketika ia berjanji akan kembali secepat mungkin untuk menghadiri prosedur pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Sampai akhirnya, ketika aku mengirim tim ke Seireitei untuk menyusulnya, kami mendapati fakta bahwa tak ada satu pun kerabat Unohana- _san_ yang sakit keras. Semuanya terlihat sehat."

Rukia lagi-lagi melebarkan mata yang kini telah berkaca-kaca itu. Begitupun Ichigo.

"Dan kami tak menemukan Unohana- _san_ di sana. Jadi, pertanyaannya, ke mana perginya Unohana- _san_?"

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Inspektur Shiba tersebut. Semua sibuk dengan pikiran dan spekulasinya masing-masing.

"Dan pertanyaan lainnya, bagaimana kita bisa tidak menyebut semua ini sebagai pelarian diri?"

"Aku paham perasaanmu, Kuchiki- _san_." Kata Ispektur Shiba lagi. "Tapi kau tak boleh menampik fakta. Lagipula, aku tahu, di dasar perasaanmu, kau mencurigainya juga, kan? Bukan begitu yang kau katakana pada Detektif Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Inspektur Shiba, kurasa sudah cukup." Ichigo memotong perkataannya. "Rukia tidak sedang dalam kondisi yang cukup baik untuk hal seperti ini. Dan ini sudah terlalu larut untuk dibilang malam. Kurasa ia belum beristirahat cukup semenjak pulang dari Inuzuri siang tadi."

Ada tatapan menantang yang tak pada tempatnya dilayangkan Ichigo kepada Inspektur Shiba Kaien. Ichigo tahu, bukan haknya untuk menghentikan pembicaraan seperti ini. Dan kepemihakannya pada Rukia disadarinya akan menimbulkan spekulasi-spekulasi baru di sekelilingnya mulai malam ini.

 _Tak boleh ada hubungan emosi antara klien dan polisi yang menangani kasus._

Ichigo tahu. Tetapi pengecapnya telah lebih dulu melontar sebelum sempat ia tahan.

Seolah semakin menentang segala sesuatunya, Ichigo menarik sebelah tangan Rukia. Keluar dari kamar neraka itu. Meninggalkan beberapa pasang mata yang tengah menatap punggungnya tajam-tajam hingga membuatnya kesemutan.

Beberapa langkah melewati pintu kamar, Ichigo masih mendengar sayup-sayup ucapan Inspektur Shiba yang seolah menendang kepala oranyenya dengan telak.

"Ah, kuharap kau juga tak lupa, Kurosaki. Kuchiki- _san_ memerlukan tempat untuk menginap. Sebab kediaman Kuchiki akan diamankan untuk beberapa waktu ke depan."

…

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang.

Sebuah kamar apartemen kecil yang cukup luas untuk ditinggali seorang pria lajang seperti Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Maaf, aku tak punya ide lagi selain ke sini." Ichigo mempersilakan Rukia masuk, diam-diam menatap wajah gadis itu yang terlihat pucat. Ah, ia benar-benar kurang istirahat.

Rukia tersenyum tipis, membuat Ichigo sedikit lega karena tak menemukan tanda-tanda kemarahan yang muncul di wajah Rukia. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau membantuku terlalu banyak, Ichigo."

Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian menutup pintu dan melangkah ke dalam, membimbing Rukia untuk masuk ke apartemen kecilnya itu. "Aku hanya punya satu kamar. Kau bisa istirahat di sana. Di dalam juga ada kamar mandi kalau-kalau kau ingin membersihkan diri." Pria itu membuka satu pintu di sudut ruangan. Menampilkan satu lagi kubikel mungil yang terang dan beraroma _citrus_. Membuat Rukia diam-diam membatin dengan wajah memanas, _Ichigo sekali._

"Nah, masuk dan beristirahatlah. Aku ada di ruang tamu kalau kau butuh sesuatu." Kata Ichigo lagi, kini pria itu bersiap untuk membalikkan badan ketika Rukia menarik bagian belakang bajunya dengan pelan. Fokus Ichigo kembali pada Rukia. "Ada apa, Rukia?"

Rukia menatap ragu. "Ini … kamarmu?" Gadis itu melihat Ichigo mengangguk, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Ah, kalau begitu, aku yang istirahat di sofa ruang tamu. Kau masuk ke kamarmu saja."

Gadis itu sudah berbalik dan melangkah cepat-cepat ke ruang tamu. Namun, lagi-lagi, tangan Ichigo sudah lebih cepat menahannya. "Hei! Tidak, Rukia. Kau istirahat di dalam. Aku yang di sofa." Katanya seolah tak ingin dibantah.

Rukia masih menggeleng, membuat Ichigo memahami satu sifatnya, keras kepala. "Tidak, Ichigo. Aku cukup beristirahat di sofa saj—"

"—terus menolak atau aku akan mengajakmu beristirahat bersama di dalam?" potong Ichigo cepat.

Seperti ada bom yang meledak di sekitar wajahnya, kedua belah pipi Rukia tiba-tiba saja memerah panas. Dan seperti ada granat yang dilemparkan ke kepalanya oranyenya, wajah Ichigo ikut memanas ketika menyadari ucapannya barusan terdengar sangat … keterlaluan?

"Aa—m-maksudku a-aku t-tidak." Dengan tergagap, pria itu kesulitan menjelaskan. Namun, hal itu malah membuat Rukia tertawa geli dan meloloskan suara tawa di antara wajah memerahnya. Yang terlihat begitu manis dalam pandangan Ichigo.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Ujar Rukia di antara tawa gelinya yang terdengar merdu. "Aku akan beristirahat di kamarmu. Dan kau di sofa." Lanjutnya lagi.

Ichigo akhirnya mengulum senyum. Diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah wajah Rukia yang masih dihiasi senyum memukau itu.

Dengan langkah kecilnya, Rukia berbalik dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Sebelum menutup pintu, gadis itu masih menyempatkan diri untuk menatap Ichigo dan memberikan seulas senyum padanya.

Suaranya terdengar kemudian. "Terima kasih, Ichigo."

Dan pintu pun tertutup.

Namun Ichigo masih terpaku di tempatnya. Meresapi resonansi merdu yang tercipta dari detak halus sesuatu di dalam rongga dadanya.

Jantungnya.

…

Pagi itu, segalanya terasa begitu berbeda bagi Ichigo. Ketika ia mengetuk pintu kamarnya untuk mengambil pakaian kerja, Rukia membukanya dengan penampilan yang telah terlihat jauh lebih segar. Gadis itu tersenyum singkat sebelum meminta izin untuk membuat sesuau di dapurnya. Ichigo hanya mampu mengangguk dan menahan gejolak aneh yang terasa menggelitik di sekitar perutnya.

Aroma kamarnya berbeda. Ada harum anggur yang sangat manis ketika ia masuk lebih ke dalam. Harum Rukia. Entah bagaimana bisa, tetapi harum itu benar-benar membuatnya kepayang. Ichigo seolah mengalami disorientasi ketika berdiri di depan lemarinya. Bukannya mengambil pakaian yang ia perlukan, pria itu malah memandang tertarik ranjangnya yang kini terlihat terlampau rapi. Ia tersenyum, menyadari bagaimana kerapihan seorang Kuchiki yang diterapkan oleh gadis itu pada ranjangnya. Namun, membayangan seorang gadis baru saja tertidur di sana benar-benar mengusiknya. Wajahnya memanas dan pikirannya melantur ke mana-mana. Apalagi, gadis itu adalah Rukia. Gadis yang jelas-jelas telah sukses menarik perhatian Ichigo.

Ya, polisi detektif itu sadar dan tak ingin menampik bahwa ia tengah tertarik pada Kuchiki Rukia. Adik dari korban yang kasusnya kini sedang ia tangani. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Rukia yang menarik Ichigo masuk ke dalamnya, sesuatu yang eksklusif sehingga hanya ia yang merasakan. Rukia menarik, dan Ichigo ingin tahu sejauh mana kemenarikan yang dimiliki gadis itu.

Persetan dengan peraturan.

Persetan dengan titel klien yang kini disandang Rukia.

Yang Ichigo tahu, ia akan mengobservasi kasus sekaligus mengobsevasi Rukia dengan sama baiknya.

Tersadar dengan monolognya yang sudah terlalu panjang, Ichigo menggeleng dan memalingkan atensi dari ranjangnya. Ia mengambil setelan kerja dan memakainya dengan gerakan cepat. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi dan masih ada kasus yang belum tuntas menunggunya setelah ini.

Ketika Ichigo kembali dari kamarnya untuk berjalan ke ruang tengah, ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu dapur. Ia melihat Rukia sedang berdiri di sana, melakukan sesuatu dengan mesin pembuat kopinya. Tanpa sempat berpikir dua kali, Ichigo melangkah mendekat untuk menghampirinya.

Aroma kopi yang menguar harum ketika Ichigo semakin mendekat membuat pria itu menghentikan langkah seketika. Ia menatap sejenak punggung mungil Rukia, menerka-nerka apakah akan terasa rapuh jika ia dekapkan ke dadanya? Kemudian pandangannya terus naik ke atas, ke leher jenjang yang terlihat putih tanpa cela, membuat Ichigo membayangkan seberapa banyak harum anggur yang dapat ia sesap jika ia meluncurkan hidung di sisi-sisinya?

Tidak, Ichigo tidak sedang berpikiran mesum. Tetapi keadaan ini membuat beberapa gagasan liar muncul di kepala oranyenya;

kehangatan pagi hari, harum kopi yang menguar, dan seorang gadis cantik di depan mata.

Hanya Tuhan dan Ichigo yang tahu mengapa tiga gagasan itu terus-menerus memutari sudut otak dan pikirannya.

Tapi, gerakan yang selanjutnya terjadi di depan mata Ichigo membuat pria bertubuh tegap itu terperanjat tanpa perintah; sosok Rukia yang berbalik cepat dan menabrak tubuhnya. Menumpahkan sedikit cairan panas hitam pekat di dalam cangkir yang gadis itu pegang tepat ke bagian dada Ichigo. Menodai pakaiannya.

Rukia ikut terperanjat, teriakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. "Ichigo!"

Yang patut disyukuri, tak ada pecahan cangkir setelahnya. Refleks jemari Rukia masih cukup bagus untuk cepat-cepat menggenggam cangkir dalam tangannya. Ichigo meringis, Rukia menatap panik.

"Astaga, kau mengagetkanku!" seru Rukia lagi, masih dengan kedua _amethyst_ yang melebar.

"Maaf—Rukia. Aku tak bermaksud mengagetkanmu." Ichigo menatapnya sungguh-sungguh.

"O-oke. Aku tahu—astaga! Aku mengotori seragammu." Rukia menepi untuk meletakkan cangkir yang dipegangnya dan mengambil tisu di sudut _kitchen set_. Kemudian ia kembali berbalik ke hadapan Ichigo, dan tanpa menatap matanya, membersihkan noda kopi di seragam yang dipakai Ichigo dengan tisu tanpa berkata-kata lagi.

Ichigo membuka mulut, tapi sesaat kemudian kembali menutupnya karena merasa tak ada vokal yang mampu ia ucapkan. Akhirnya pria itu menghela napas diam-diam, membiarkan jemari lentik Rukia menari di dadanya dengan lembut untuk membersihkan noda yang tercetak di sana.

Wajah Rukia yang menunduk ia perhatikan lamat-lamat. Mata besarnya, hidung mungilnya, bibir tipisnya yang merah, semuanya ia perhatikan. Bibirnya gadis itu kadang mengerucut kecil seraya dengan gerakan tangannya yang semakin keras menekan dada Ichigo—mungkin noda itu terlalu sulit dibersihkan. Tanpa sadar Ichigo mengangkat sudut bibir, bersama dengan sebelah tangannya yang perlahan-lahan terangkat juga untuk ia sapukan di sisi wajah Rukia. Membelainya lembut di sana, membuat si gadis menghentikan kegiatan dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ichi …go?"

Ichigo tersenyum. "Aku harus cepat-cepat berangkat. Dan … itu hanya noda kopi."

Rukia terpaku, tertaut dalam-dalam pada _hazel_ dan senyuman di wajah Ichigo. Namun, seperti tersadar, gadis itu segera mampu menguasai diri dan melangkah mundur dengan perlahan.

Belaian tangan Ichigo terlepas.

Rukia meringis pelan. "Aa, benar."

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf karena mengagetkanmu." Ichigo memberi seringaian kecil. "Dan membuatmu kehilangan secangkir kopi pagimu."

Rukia menggeleng-geleng, mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Tidak, tidak. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena tak menyadari keberadanmu dan … mengotori seragammu."

"Itu bukan masalah. Tenang saja, Rukia."

"Tentu saja itu masalah."

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak."

"Itu masa—oh, baiklah. Itu bukan masalah." Pungkas Rukia cepat sembari tertawa geli, menyadari percekcokan ringan ini mampu menahan Ichigo lebih lama untuk berangkat. "Kalau begitu, aku akan siap-siap juga."

Ketika Rukia berbalik, Ichigo menahannya. "Hei, kau tidak perlu ikut. Istirahatlah di sini. Aku akan kembali saat jam istirahat nanti, sekaligus memberi tahumu perkembangan tentang kasus ini."

"Tidak, Ichigo, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lebih jauh."

"Rukia." Panggilan itu bagai peringatan yang terlontar tegas, membuat Rukia memakukan vokalnya. "Bisakah sekali saja kau tak mendebatku? Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika merasa kerepotan."

Ichigo bukan pria yang senang dibebankan oleh suatu hal. Ia juga bukan orang dermawan, yang selalu melakukan hal baik pada orang lain tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Tapi, ia melakukan ini pada Rukia karena ia _ingin_. Dan ia tak merasa keberatan sama sekali. Entah karena apa, tapi Ichigo benar-benar merasa hal yang ia lakukan ini adalah hal terbenar.

"Baiklah," Rukia akhirnya mengalah, menyimpulkan satu senyum ketika gadis itu menatap Ichigo. "Kau menang. Aku akan istirahat di sini. Dengan satu syarat."

Ichigo mengangkat alis. "Hm?"

"Kau harus mengizinkanku membuatkan makan siang untukmu nanti."

Ichigo tak mampu menahan senyum lebarnya.

"Tentu saja."

…

Matahari sudah meninggi ketika akhirnya Ichigo sampai di kediaman Kuchiki. Ia memarkirkan motor besarnya di halaman depan rumah itu. Suasananya masih ramai, mobil polisi di mana-mana, dan garis kuning yang mengelilinginya seolah hanya menjadi batas tak kasat mata sebab ada banyak sekali orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya.

"Hei, Ichigo, kau terlambat?"

Pria itu menoleh, melepaskan jaket dan menghambur ke dalam tanpa repot-repot menoleh ke arah si penanya. Renji.

"Hm … jadi, apa saja yang kau dan Kuchika- _san_ lakukan semalaman sehingga membuat kau terlambat seperti ini?"

Mau tak mau, Ichigo menoleh.

" _Shut the fucking up, baboon_!"

Renji hanya menyeringai senang. Pria berambut merah itu mengikuti langkah Ichigo, menyejajarinya hingga mereka sampai di ruang tamu dan duduk di sana. "Hisagi dan Inspektur Shiba berangkat ke Seireitei pagi-pagi sekali tadi. Katanya, ada beberapa fakta baru." Katanya mulai serius.

Sambil mengecek dokumen-dokumen yang dibawa, Ichigo melirik Renji. "Apa?"

"Hisagi dan Inspektur Shiba yang akan mengatakannya langsung ketika sampai nanti, katanya." Balas Renji pelan, pria itu sedikit merendahkan suara ketika melanjutkan. " _It looks very very like the important news_."

Ichigo terlihat menerawang, namun kemudian, ia kembali mengujar. "Renji, aku ingin memeriksa kamar itu lagi."

"TKP? Kenapa?"

"Aku tertarik dengan pemandangan balkon di balik jendela yang seperti tak pernah dibuka itu."

"Bukankah memang jendelanya tak pernah dibuka? Kita tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dengan membuka jendela itu, Ichigo. Kau tahu itu. Itu bukan jalan pintasnya."

"Ya. Aku tahu jalan pintasnya bukan jendela itu."

Renji mendengarkan dengan saksama. "Lalu?"

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin mencari _jalan pintas_ yang sebenarnya."

Ketika melihat balkon kamar di balik jendela itu kemarin, entah mengapa Ichigo memiliki firasat bahwa pelaku pembunuhan ini melewatinya. Tapi, yang menjadi pertanyaan Ichigo, jalan pintas mana lagi yang si pelaku gunakan selain jendela?

"Omong-omong, Ichigo," teguran Renji memutus spekulasi-spekulasi yang tengah berputar dalam benak Ichigo.

Pria berambut oranye itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seolah menunggu ujaran Renji lebih lanjut.

"Kenapa seragammu kotor begitu?"

Satu dengusan pelan, Ichigo bangkit dan bergegas menuju lantai atas.

Dan Renji tak pernah mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya pagi itu.

…

Sekali lagi, Ichigo menyibak pelan gorden putih bersih yang menaungi jendela di kamar Kuchiki Byakuya. Sinar matahari segera saja menyerang penglihatannya, membuatnya mengernyit sesaat akan silaunya. Setelah bisa membiasakan diri, Ichigo mulai mengutak-atik jendela tersebut.

Ketika ia berusaha mendorong untuk membukanya, Ichigo meringis kecil, sebab terasa sangat keras dan sulit terbuka. Pria itu kembali mengecek sisi-sisinya, di sana terlihat sanggahan besinya sudah berkarat, menandakan jendela ini mungkin memang tak pernah dibuka selama beberapa tahun.

"Kurasa ini memang tak ada gunanya." Gumamnya pelan. Dengan menghela napas kecil, Ichigo memutuskan meninggalkan jendela, pandangannya kembali pada sekeliling kamar, semuanya masih sama, yang berbeda kini adalah tak ada lagi ranjang dengan sprei penuh darah. Hanya tersisa kerangka tempat tidur, karena kasurnya telah diangkat dan diamankan untuk diteliti.

Jika melihat segala sesuatunya serapi ini, memang mau tak mau ia memastikan si tersangka adalah orang yang benar-benar mengerti seluk-beluk kamar. Apakah benar Unohana? Ichigo masih belum menyetujui dengan pasti walau sebagian besar perkiraannya mengarah ke sana. Tapi, apa motifnya? Itulah yang akan ia tahu di saat Inspektur Shiba dan Hisagi kembali nanti.

Saat mengobservasi sekeliling kamar itu, tiba-tiba saja _hazel_ Ichigo tertumbuk pada satu pintu yang berada di sudut kamar, tepat di sebelah lemari pakaian besar berwarna hitam besar.

Kamar mandi pribadi Kuchiki Byakuya.

Apa mereka melewatkan itu?

Dengan perasaan menggebu dan setitik harapan baru, Ichigo bergegas melangkah ke sana, membuka pintu dan memasukinya dengan langkah hati-hati.

Seperangkat _bath-up_ , toilet, cermin besar, _shower_ yang terpasang sempurna, serta botol-botol penuh cairan yang terlihat seperti shampoo dan alat-alat pembersih tubuh. Segalanya lagi-lagi terlihat wajar. Terlampau rapi. Tak sedikit pun Ichigo mengendus bebauan lain selain aroma kamar mandi yang sangat khas. Tak ada jejak darah, tak ada jejak kaki, tak ada—

"—!"

Ichigo berhenti melangkah dan menatap nyalang sesuatu di sudut kamar mandi. Mungkin, selama ini kerja mereka memang kurang teliti, kurang berinisiatif untuk menyelidiki hal-hal kecil apa saja yang berada di sekitar kamar Kuchiki Byakuya, seperti kamar mandi ini.

Di sana, ia melihat sebuah lubang udara. Cukup kecil, namun cukup untuk menceloskan satu entitas berbadan cukup sedang.

Kemudian, matanya menangkap seperangkat toilet yang berada tepat sejajar dengan lubang udara itu. Tertutup rapi, dan … cukup menjajikan untuk menjadi pijakan menyelinap melewati lubang udara tersebut.

Segalanya terlihat lebih terang dalam pikiran Ichigo sekarang. Ia dihadapkan dalam fakta-fakta baru yang mulai kembali bermunculan di otaknya, membentuk sebuah spekulasi yang membuatnya semakin bersemangat.

Ia akan menyelidiki jendela itu, dan pada akhirnya mengetahui 'jalan pintas' yang dipakai si pelaku selama ini.

Ichigo kemudian melangkah mundur, bergegas berbalik pergi keluar dari kamar mandi, namun, belum sempat ia berbalik, sesuatu yang berkilau tak jauh di samping _toilet set_ membuatnya berhenti.

Sebuah anting.

Anting perak berwarna dengan satu mutiara.

Ketika ia merunduk untuk mengambil benda kecil itu, telinganya menangkap suara ribut-ribut dari dalam kamar yang semakin lama semakin mendekat.

Dan tak sampai tiga detik kemudian, ia merasakan namanya dipanggil.

"Ichigo! Astaga, kukira kau di mana!"

Ichigo menoleh, mendapati Renji tengah berdiri di samping pintu kamar mandi. Wajahnya panik, beberapa bulir keringat muncul di dahinya, membasahi poni merahnya tanpa malu-malu.

"Ada apa, Renji?"

Dalam satu tarikan napas, Renji menjawab. "Inspektur dan Hisagi telah kembali. Dan Retsu Unohanabukanlah _pembunuh_ Kuchiki Byakuya."

…

 **from: 081234567890**

 **Unohana-san, aku mendapat kabar kerabatmu sakit keras.**

 **Pulanglah ke Seireitei.**

Begitulah bunyi pesan singkat yang Unohana terima sebelum akhirnya wanita itu merasa panik dan segera memutuskan untuk pulang ke Seireitei tanpa pikir panjang. Unohana memang sudah bertahun-tahun berpisah dari keluarganya, tetapi ketika mendapat kabar buruk dari sana, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bergegas pulang. Tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Demi Tuhan, aku tak bermaksud melarikan diri. Aku hanya panik memikirkan Ibuku." Unohana berujar pelan dengan pandangan teduh. Wanita berambut hitam itu seolah menyimpan duka dalam yang tak dapat dijelaskan. "Aku sama sekali tak tahu itu hanya jebakan."

Ya. Ketika Inspektur Shiba Kaien dan Hisagi menyusulnya ke Seireitei, di sana mereka malah dikejutkan oleh keterkejutan Unohana yang sama sekali tak menyangka kalau seluruh keluarganya sedang dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Sama sekali tak ada yang terserang penyakit apa pun.

"Aku memang yang pertama menemukan Byakuya- _sama_. Tapi, pagi itu aku bukan orang pertama yang masuk ke kamarnya."

Itulah pertanyaannya. Lantas siapa?

"Salahkah kalau kami menyimpulkan ada motif tersendiri bagi orang yang mengirim pesan singkat itu?" Inspektur Shiba kini membuka suara. Pria bertubuh tinggi tersebut melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap masing-masing anggotanya dengan tatapan tegas.

Ichigo menggemeletukkan gigi. Sialan. Teka-teki seolah sedang mempermainkannya. Misteri apa sebenarnya yang ada di balik pembunuhan ini? Setelah semua bukti dengan jelas mengarah pada Retsu Unohana, kini segalanya dipaksa membelot untuk mencurigai satu orang lagi.

Yaitu si pengirim pesan.

"Jelas yang melarikan diri di sini bukanlah Unohana- _san_. Ia hanya _dijebak_ untuk mengkamuflasekan pelarian diri orang itu." Inspektur Shiba kembali berbicara. "Tapi, keuntungannya, saat ini orang itu tidak benar-benar melarikan diri, kan?"

Seperti sebuah labirin, segalanya begitu rumit dan membingungkan dalam kasus ini.

"Jadi, Kurosaki, Hisagi, dan Abarai, kutugaskan kalian membekuk Tetsuzaemon."

Ya, pengirim pesan singkat itu adalah Tetsuzaemon Iba."

…

Rukia baru saja selesai menata piring-piring di meja makan ketika bel apartemen terdengar berbunyi. Gadis itu menoleh cepat, melirik jam di sudut dapur dan mengulum senyum ketika menyadari besar kemungkinan orang di balik pintu apartemen tersebut adalah Ichigo. Maka, ia bergegas keluar dari dapur, melangkah ke pintu depan dan membukanya.

" _Tadaima_."

Rasanya seperti menyambut pasangan sendiri.

" _Okaeri_."

Tak ada yang menyadari ketika keduanya saling menyembunyikan rona di kedua pipi. Ichigo hanya memalingkan wajah dan segera masuk ke dalam, begitupun dengan Rukia yang segera mengikuti langkah besar pria itu.

"Uhm, aku hanya masak omelet. Cuma itu satu-satunya yang dapat kubuat dengan bahan-bahan yang tersisa di kulkasmu." Rukia mengujar di antara langkah mereka menuju dapur. Ketika sampai, Ichigo menoleh dan tersenyum miring ke arahnya.

"Ini lebih baik. Biasanya aku hanya makan mie instan kalau di apartemen."

Rukia menggeleng, menyiapkan piring dan nasi serta lauk-pauk untuk Ichigo. Sedang Ichigo hanya memerhatikan gadis itu dalam diam, bagaimana jemarinya yang kecil dengan sigap melakukan pekerjaannya, bagaimana bibirnya membentuk lengkung senyum untuk kemudian mencebik tak lama setelahnya, bagaimana cara ia memandang dengan mata violet besarnya yang indah; semua hal tersebut memesona Ichigo. Membuatnya tak sadar piring untuknya sudah tersedia persis di hadapannya.

"Kau melamun, Tuan Detektif."

Suara itu terdengar setelahnya. Ichigo tersadar dan akhirnya hanya meringis pelan untuk kemudian melahap makanannya dalam diam. Sial. Mengapa omelet sederhana ini terasa enak sekali?

Tak ada yang berbicara sampai keduanya menghabiskan makanan mereka. Rukia segera bangkit untuk mengangkat perabotan kotor untuk ia bawa ke wastafel, namun, dengan gerakan cepat, Ichigo merebutnya dan melempar cengiran lebar pada gadis itu. "Aku saja yang cuci piring."

Rukia tak membantah, karena dengan begini ia bisa memandangi Ichigo lamat-lamat. Maka, itulah yang Rukia lakukan ketika Ichigo melakukan pekerjaannya dan ia ikut bersandar di _kitchen set_ —di sebelah wastafel.

Namun, semakin lama berkontemplasi dalam keheningan, tiba-tiba saja kepala Rukia terasa memberat. Segala hal tentang kematian kakaknya kembali menyambanginya dan membuatnya tersentak.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo menoleh, menatap Rukia yang tiba-tiba saja menggigit bibir dengan ragu. "Ya, Rukia?"

"Apakah ada perkembangan baru terkait kasus _Nii-sama_?" katanya pelan.

Ichigo tak segera menjawab, ia menyelesaikan bilasan terakhirnya dan mengeringkan tangan dengan cepat. "Ya, ada. Dan menurutku … lumayan signifikan."

"Benarkah?" Rukia melebarkan matanya antusias. "Positif atau … negatif?"

Pria berambut oranye itu berpikir sebentar, ia mengira-ngira apakah informasi masuk ke dalam daftar positif atau negatif bagi Rukia sendiri. Sebab Ichigo tahu, informasi ini adalah kemajuan yang menyakitkan Rukia jika ia mengetahui siapa ternyata tersangka utama di balik pembunuhan kakaknya.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo menoleh, mendesah pelan saat menatap violet indah milih Rukia. "Positif sekaligus negatif, kurasa. Apa pun yang terjadi, berjanjilah untuk tetap percaya dengan hasil penyelidikan, Rukia."

Rukia tak menjawab, matanya tiba-tiba saja meredup dan raut wajahnya mengeruh. Dan tiba-tiba saja Ichigo ingin mencerahkannya kembali.

"Tentu saja, Ichigo. Memang, apa kabar baiknya?" Gadis itu kembali menandas.

"Unohana- _san_ bebas dari segala tuduhan." Balas Ichigo yakin, membuat Rukia sekali lagi melebarkan mata karena terkejut. "Tapi, kabar buruknya…"

"Jangan katakan ada tersangka baru."

"Tentu saja tidak." Ichigo menjawab. "Ini tentang Iba- _san_ , Rukia. Kami menemukan fakta bahwa ia yang mengirim pesan pada Unohana- _san_ dan membohonginya tentang kabar Ibunya yang sedang sakit."

Kembali lagi, seperti meminum madu dari gelas bekas racun. Sama-sama menohok Rukia.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau tak seperti Kuchiki Rukia yang kukenal." Ichigo menyeringai kecil, menambatkan telapak tangan besarnya pada Rukia dan mengacak helai hitam rambut itu, membuat sang gadis mendelik memprotes. "Percayalah padaku. Itu saja."

 _Percayalah padaku_.

Ucapan itu terus-menerus berepetisi di dalam benak Rukia semenjak hari pertama bertemu Ichigo. Ucapan itu pula lah yang membuat Rukia berada di sini, meretas jarak dan seolah meretakkan dinding pembatas yang biasanya ia pasang kepada orang-orang baru.

Kalau saja bukan Ichigo yang menangani kasus ini, bagaimana nasibnya sekarang? Mungkin sudah tenggelam dalam kesedihan berujung tanpa seorang pun yang mengerti kondisinya.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke TKP." Ichigo mendesah pelan, merapikan seragamnya dan bersiap untuk keluar dari dapur. Ia melirik Rukia singkat, membiarkan sesuatu dalam rongga dadanya berdenyut aneh ketika memikirkan lagi-lagi ia harus meninggalkan gadis itu. "Aku akan kembali secepatnya." Terujar seolah mewakilkan kegelisahannya sendiri.

Tapi, baru saja ia memijak satu langkah, pergelangannya ditahan gadis itu. Membuatnya berhenti dan menoleh untuk memandang Rukia.

Ketika Rukia mendekat, matanya kembali mencari-cari violet Rukia yang lagi-lagi meredup. Gadis itu berhenti tepat sejengkal di depannya, membuat Ichigo dapat mencium aroma anggur yang menguar kuat dari tubuhnya. Memabukkannya, hingga membuatnya bergeming ketika gadis itu mengulurkan tangan, membawanya ke sisi-sisi batang leher Ichigo untuk kemudian mengalungkannya di sana.

Kakinya terjinjit ketika dengan gerakan lembut, gadis itu menarik leher Ichigo mendekat padanya. Mengeliminasi jarak di antara wajah mereka. Membuat Ichigo, sekali lagi, semakin terjerumus dalam aroma memabukkan yang diuarkan Rukia.

Rukia hanya mengecup sudut bibirnya, tapi tubuhnya bergetar begitu saja.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo."

Terlontar bersama dengan kecupan kedua yang dilancarkan gadis itu. Tangan Ichigo masih berada di sisi tubuhnya, mengepal erat-erat seraya menahan diri agar tak membawanya naik untuk merengkuh pinggang gadis itu. Tapi, getaran yang menjalari tubuhnya tak membuatnya merasa lebih baik, meluluhkan segala pertahanan yang Ichigo buat hingga kedua tangan itu akhirnya melingkar begitu saja di seputar pinggang Rukia dan membawa tubuh gadis itu mendekat.

Dan bibirnya menangkap bibir Rukia di sudut bibirnya, membawanya ke dalam lumatan penuh perasaan yang menghabiskan waktu beratus-ratus detik kemudian.

Siang itu, Ichigo lupa, sudah berapa kali ia mencium bibir Rukia hingga akhirnya ia tersadar bahwa ia harus kembali ke TKP untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai.

…

Sore itu, hujan turun dengan deras ketika Ichigo, Renji, dan Hisagi sampai di kediaman rumah Tesuzaemon Iba. Ketiganya turun dari _jeep_ yang dikemudikan Ichigo untuk kemudian melangkah ke pintu rumah sederhana tanpa pagar tersebut dengan berlari, menghindari guyuran hujan.

Yang pertama kali mengetuk pintunya adalah Hisagi. Melancarkan ketukan kecil beberapa kali. Dan ketika akhirnya tak mendapatkan respons dari sang pemilik rumah, ketukannya menjadi semakin keras dan banyak.

"Hisagi, santai saja." Ichigo mendesis pelan. Suaranya hampir tertelan oleh gemercik air hujan yang turun tanpa ampun.

"Bagaimana kita bisa santai—"

"—sudahlah. Ketuk saja lagi." Renji membuka suara.

Hisagi masih mengetuknya hingga tak terhitung sudah mencapai ketukan ke berapa. Namun pintu berwarna cokelat pudar itu masih tertutup rapat, tak menunjukkan ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya.

"Aku curiga." Renji akhirnya kembali mengujar. "Apa dia kabur?"

Hisagi mendengus kesal kali ini. Matanya menatap nyalang Ichigo dan Renji di sebelahnya. "Demi Tuhan, tidak ada larangan untuk kita masuk dan langsung menyekapnya!"

Ya, atas seluruh bukti dan fakta yang terkumpul, ketiga polisi tersebut memang memiliki hak atas penyekapannya pada Tetsuzaemon Iba. Mereka bisa saja mendobrak masuk pintu rumah dan segera menjejakan kaki ke dalamnya. Hisagi terlihat sudah begitu kesal dan bersiap untuk mengambil langkah itu, begitupun dengan Renji yang tak melontarkan kalimat pencegahan, hanya Ichigo yang masih bergeming dan meraba-raba. Setidaknya, ia ingin menangkap pria itu dengan terhormat. Ia teringat Rukia, teringat bagaimana tersangkanya kali ini bukanlah orang yang diharapkan gadis itu menjadi tersangka.

Tapi, belum sempat ia melakukan apa-apa, Hisagi sudah berancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintunya. Pria berambut hitam itu melangkah menjauh untuk kemudian menubrukkan tubuh kekarnya ke daun pintu.

Lucunya, pintu tersebut langsung terbuka tanpa perlu usaha keras lainnya.

Dan saat mereka sadar, ternyata, pintunya sama sekali tak terkunci.

Hisagi terpaku di tempatnya, Renji menatap bingung, dan Ichigo mengerutkan kening.

"…tak dikunci?" ucap Hisagi yang terdengar seperti gumaman. Sedikit tak sabar, akhirnya Renji melangkah maju dan mendorongnya, membuat pintu itu terbuka semakin lebar.

Tanpa ragu lagi, mereka bertiga segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Keheningan menyambut mereka. Namun, walau begitu, rumah ini terlihat sangat wajar. Gorden di sisi-sisinya masih tersingkap, menandakan masih ada kehidupan di sini. Begitupun dengan lantai yang tidak terlalu bersih, menandakan ada langkah yang sering terpijak. Rumah ini hanya rumah kecil yang terdiri dari satu petak ruangan dan dua pintu yang agak menjorok ke dalam di sudut kanan dan kirinya. Ruang berpetak yang paling besar dijadikan ruang tamu dan ruang makan, dengan dapur dadakan di pinggirnya. Terlihat seperti rumah kontrakan.

Karena tak menemukan siapa-siapa di ruang utama, ketiga polisi itu pun segera bergerak menuju kedua pintu yang berada di sana. Ichigo melangkah ke pintu bagian kanan, sedangkan Renji dan Hisagi sama-sama memilih pintu kiri. Ichigo menghela napas lelah, suara hujan masih mendominasi resonansi di rumah ini. Ia memikirkan suatu hal, tentang Tetsuzaemon Iba. Apa pria itu benar-benar dalang di balik semua ini? Ketika ia menginterogasinya sebagai saksi bersama Unohana, Ichigo merasa kesaksian mereka sangat wajar. Apalagi Iba, Ichigo malah menganggap peran Iba tak penting dalam kasus ini. Iba adalah orang kedua yang melihat kematian Kuchiki Byakuya setelah Unohana memanggilnya. Dan sebelum pesan singkat itu, tak ada petunjuk-petunjuk yang mengarah padanya.

Tapi … bukankah memang hal seperti itu yang biasanya dilakukan pelaku kejahatan? Menutupi kesalahannya dengan memutarbalikkan keadaan sebisa mungkin. Membuat dirinya terlihat seolah-olah tak memiliki peran penting. Padahal, yang sebenarnya adalah—

"— _SHIT_!"

Teriakan Hisagi memecah segala kemelut pikiran Ichigo. Ia bahkan belum sempat membuka pintu tujuannya ketika kali ini Renji juga berteriak.

"ICHIGO! CEPAT! DI SINI!"

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Ichigo berbalik dan melangkah cepat ke arah teman-temannya yang—apa? Kenapa masih diam di depan pintu dengan tampang seperti itu?

"Bodoh! Kenapa kalian hanya berdiri di—"

Ucapan Ichigo terhenti seketika. _Hazel_ -nya melebar, tangannya mengepal, tubuhnya kaku.

"Sial, kasus ini … benar-benar sialan!" Ichigo mendengar Hisagi kembali mengumpat, umpatan yang diam-diam disetujui olehnya itu.

Lagi-lagi, kasus ini seperti membawanya ke dalam sebuah labirin, menjebaknya berkali-kali.

"Baiklah," Ichigo menelan ludah sebelum kembali berbicara. "Panggil tim forensik."

Di sana, di kamar tidurnya, Tetsuzaemon Iba ditemukan tengah berbaring tak bernyawa dengan kemasan racun tikus dalam genggamannya. Tubuhnya kaku, mulutnya mengeluarkan busa.

Dan wajahnya membiru.

…

"Kau yakin ini _pure_ bunuh diri?" Ichigo bertanya pada Ishida Uryuu, pemedis dari tim forensik yang sekitar tiga jam tadi memeriksa kondisi mayat Iba.

Pria kurus itu menaikkan kacamatanya kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Hanya ada sidik jarinya di kemasan dan gelas yang ia pakai untuk melarutkan. Tak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan di tubuhnya. Bersih. Ia benar-benar overdosis karena meminumnya, Kurosaki."

Ichigo mengurut pangkal hidungnya. Kepalanya sedikit pusing. "Baiklah, terima kasih banyak, Ishida." Katanya sebelum melangkah menjauh.

Kali ini, markas beberapa polisi yang menyelidiki kasus Kuchiki Byakuya seolah berpindah lokasi sementara ke kediaman kecil Tetsuzaemon Iba ini. Segalanya semakin terlihat rumit. Namun, pada akhirnya mereka menemukan satu jawaban.

Tetsuzaemon Iba adalah pembunuhnya, dan bunuh diri yang ia lakukan adalah cara terakhirnya untuk menghindari hukuman. Lelaki itu menghindari pembekukkan ketika pada akhirnya bukti-bukti mengarah padanya.

Ichigo bergabung bersama Inspektur Shiba, Hisagi, dan Renji ketika Inspektur Shiba memanggilnya dan memasang raut wajah serius.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian? Hasil yang kita dapatkan adalah kematian tersangka utama." Inspektur Shiba berbicara dengan nada kalut. Ekspresi Hisagi dan Renji pun tak kalah kalutnya. "Kita perlu membicarakan hal ini dengan Kuchiki Rukia. Tentang penindaklanjutan kasus ini."

Ichigo terdiam sesaat. Malam sudah terlalu larut dan tiba-tiba saja ia memikirkan Rukia. Bagaimana perasaan gadis itu jika mengetahui pada akhirnya si tersangka utama pembunuh kakaknya malah mati bunuh diri demi menghindari kasus ini?

"Apa Iba- _san_ punya keluarga?" Renji bertanya.

"Tidak. Alasan Kuchiki Byakuya mengerjakannya adalah karena ia telah menjadi sebatang kara di Karakura." Inspektur Shiba kembali mengujar.

Kemungkinan paling besar yang akan mereka ambil adalah menutup kasus ini, Ichigo tahu itu. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Rukia?

"Bagaimana dengan memanggil Kuchiki Rukia untuk mendiskusikannya?" Hisagi menatap tiga orang di depannya. Ichigo melotot.

"Jangan gila, Hisagi. Ini sudah larut malam." Balas pria berambut oranye itu keberatan.

Hisagi mengangkat alis. "Baiklah, besok pagi."

Ichigo membuang napas lega. Satu-satunya yang ia ingin lakukan saat ini adalah pulang ke apartemen dan menemui gadis itu secepatnya. Ia teringat janjinya untuk pulang cepat dan ia tak tahu apa Rukia menunggunya atau tidak. Sungguh, Rukia … gadis itu benar-benar mendistraksi otak dan pikirannya. Gadis itu benar-benar menjajah kepala Ichigo, semakin menjajahnya semenjak ia meninggalkan jejak bibirnya di bibir Ichigo siang tadi.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kurasa kalian punya hak untuk istirahat beberapa jam malam ini." Inspektur Shiba mengujar lebih santai. "Aku yang akan _stanby_ di sini. Kalian, pulanglah."

Dengan satu anggukan kompak dan salah penghormatan, Hisagi dan Renji segera menghilang begitu saja. Menyisakan Inspektur Shiba Kaien yang mengerutkan alis dengan bingung melihat Ichigo yang masih bergeming.

"Ada apa, Kurosaki? Kau mau menemaniku berjaga?"

Ichigo menghela napas sedikit kesal, namun wajahnya kembali serius. "Kurasa aku bisa mencoba berbicara pada Rukia malam ini."

"Astaga, aku hampir lupa kalian sedang tinggal bersama!"

Dahi Ichigo mengerut dalam, "apa—"

"—baiklah. Aku serahkan padamu, Ichigo."

Dan pria bertubuh tegap itu pun pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih tertegun dengan kerutan dahinya yang dalam.

Tapi, kemudian, pria itu mengangkat sudut bibir. Menggelengkan kepala tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sekali lagi ia menghela napas, membuang segala penat yang menumpuk di dalam dadanya hari ini. Gagasan _pulang_ membuat hatinya sedikit menghangat.

Hujan masih turun dalam bentuk gerimis kecil, menciptakan resonansi tersendiri dan harum _petrichor_ yang menyengat.

Pulang tak pernah terasa semenyenangkan ini.

…

Darah. Darah. Darah.

Likuid kental itu terlihat merembes di antara kain putih bersih sepolos kapas. Geraman kesakitan terdengar semakin mengecil setiap detiknya, menciptakan ironi ketika melihat wajah itu malah semakin menahan kesakitan. Sebelah tangannya menggapai, dan sebelahnya lagi menahan dada kirinya yang berlubang.

"Rukia… Rukia… Rukia…" Terdengar bersama dengan gemercik hujan yang statis. Sedang yang dipanggil hanya melebarkan netra, merasakan debaran aneh yang menyakiti rongga dadanya, napasnya sesak, dan kepalanya seperti dipukul palu raksasa.

" _Nii-sama… Nii-sama…"_

"Ru—kia—"

Suara itu teredam di antara angin pagi yang menyengat. Dan ketika pada akhirnya berhenti sama sekali, si pemilik nama semakin merasa kebas hingga tubuhnya menggigil. Matanya memejam, dan bibirnya melolong semakin keras ketika akhirnya ia berteriak.

" _NII-SAMAAAAAAAA!"_

—deg.

Mata Rukia terbuka dengan cepat. Cahaya lampu yang terang dalam sekejap membuatnya meringis merasakan silau yang tak siap diterima netranya. Napasnya tercekat, sesak, matanya basah, dan tubuhnya penuh keringat. Suara hujan masih terdengar sayup-sayup di telinganya, membuat gadis itu memasang tubuh waspada ketika dengan hati-hati menebarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya.

Tidak ada darah. Tidak ada erangan. Tidak ada _Nii-sama-_ nya.

Dalam sekejap, Rukia mengalami disorientasi ruang dan waktu. Dan ketika menyadari semua bayangan yang baru saja ia saksikan itu adalah mimpi, barulah Rukia mampu menghirup udara dengan normal lagi.

 _Astaga, mimpi apa itu. Kenapa begitu menyeramkan? Dan kenapa persis sekali seperti kejadian yang menimpa Nii-sama?_ Rukia berbisik dalam hati. Dadanya masih berdebar kencang.

Rukia melirik jam di sudut dinding. Pukul setengah satu malam. Apa Ichigo belum pulang?

Dengan desahan kecil, ia memejamkan mata. Mimpi tadi itu … apakah sebuah petunjuk? Tapi, apa? Petunjuk apa?

Suara pintu yang menjeblak terbuka mengagetkannya. Ichigo muncul di sana dengan celana tidur dan kaus putih tipis yang memamerkan otot-otot liat di tubuhnya. Wajahnya panik ketika ia menghampiri Rukia.

"Rukia?"

Rukia—entah mengapa—seperti merasakan kelegaan yang sangat begitu melihat wajah itu. Rasa takutnya perlahan melebur seiring dengan sebelah tangan Ichigo yang menyentuh wajahnya lembut.

"Aku seperti mendengar kau berteriak." Katanya pelan dengan tatapan hati-hati. "Kau … tidak apa-apa?"

Rukia menangkap tangan Ichigo. Memejamkan mata dan semakin menekan tangan hangat itu ke dalam pipinya. "Aku … mimpi buruk."

Ichigo tak berpikir apa-apa lagi ketika tangannya sudah lebih dulu menarik Rukia ke dalam dekapannya. Ia merasakan tubuh gadis itu yang sedikit bergetar, kemudian mengusap-usap punggung kecilnya dengan gerakan menenangkan. "Tenanglah, aku di sini."

Mereka tenggelam dalam kehangatan tubuh masing-masing untuk beberapa saat. Ichigo ingin bertanya, mimpi apa yang menyambangi Rukia sehingga gadis yang biasanya terlihat tangguh itu mampu bersikap serapuh ini. Tapi, akhirnya ia hanya diam. Diam hingga akhirnya Rukia menarik diri dari pelukannya.

"Ichigo, maaf, aku mengganggu tidurmu." Rukia menandas pelan. Matanya menghindari _hazel_ Ichigo ketika pria itu menautnya dalam-dalam.

Ichigo menghela napas, menggeleng pelan seraya menjawab. "Tidak, Rukia. Aku belum lama pulang dan belum tertidur sama sekali."

Mata itu kini memandangnya, mengirimkan sejuta debaran yang lagi-lagi menyambangi perut Ichigo. "Baru pulang?"

Ichigo mengangguk. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Tentang kasus itu. Tapi, kurasa besok pagi saja."

"Tidak, tidak. Katakan sekarang, Ichigo. Kumohon…"

"Tidak. Tidak memungkinkan… Kondisimu…" Pria berambut oranye itu tak meneruskan ucapannya. Ia akhirnya hanya mengumbar senyum dan mengelus helai hitam Rukia dengan lembut. "Tidurlah, Rukia. Aku janji besok pagi akan membicarakan ini."

"Ichigo…" Tangan Rukia meraih telapak tangan Ichigo, menggenggamnya erat ketika violetnya menatap _hazel_ itu dengan tatapan sayu. "Aku bermimpi tentang _Nii-sama_. Entah kenapa aku merasa itu sebuah pertanda. Jadi, kumohon, katakan padaku sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan itu. Aku hanya merasa aku harus mengetahuinya."

Ichigo masih bergeming.

"Ichigo…"

Dan pria itu tetap bergeming.

Tak mendapat jawaban, Rukia hanya mendesah kecewa dan bangkit dari duduknya. Ia melangkah menuju pintu, raut wajahnya mengekspresikan pengharapan yang seolah telah diempaskan begitu saja. Namun, langkah gadis itu tak pernah lebih dari dua langkah karena tangan Ichigo telah lebih dulu menariknya. Membawa Rukia ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Ichi—"

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?" Suara Ichigo teredam di antara helai-helai rambutnya. Pria itu menenggelamkan wajah di rambut Rukia, sesekali menyesapnya seolah oksigen yang ia isap berasal dari sana. Tubuh Rukia bergetar ketika merasakan lengan kekar pria di belakangnya ini melingkari perutnya. Mengurungnya seolah ia tak diberikan kesempatan untuk keluar dari sana.

"Ichigo, ini—"

Rukia lagi-lagi menghentikan ucapannya ketika merasakan wajah Ichigo turun ke sisi lehernya. Ia merasakan tulang hidung Ichigo menusuknya di sana, bergerak menurun hingga membuat Rukia bergetar hebat. Bulunya meremang, perutnya terasa geli, dan matanya seperti tak kuat untuk terus terbuka. Satu erangan kecil lolos dari mulutnya.

Dan Ichigo semakin menariknya mendekat, hingga Rukia dapat merasakan punggung kecilnya menempel erat pada dada bidang pria itu.

"Dengarkan aku." Kata Ichigo pelan, terdengar jelas di samping telinganya. "Iba- _san_ ditemukan tewas di rumahnya petang tadi. Bunuh diri." Ichigo dapat merasakan tubuh Rukia menegang, kemudian meronta minta dilepaskan. Namun lilitan Ichigo masih kuat menahannya, seolah melakukan antisipasi agar gadis itu tidak meledak.

"A-apa?" Rukia akhirnya mendesis pelan, sebuah reaksi yang tak terprediksi menurut Ichigo. Karena dalam pemikirannya, Rukia akan berteriak dan menuntut penjelasan dengan emosi tak terkontrol padanya. Walau masih sulit mengerti sikap Rukia yang mudah berubah-ubah, tetapi setidaknya Ichigo bersyukur kali ini gadis itu masih dalam batas emosi yang terkontrol. Setidaknya, menurutnya.

"Kami mendapatkan fakta kuat kalau ia bunuh diri untuk menghindari pembekukkannya. Dan yang aku ingin tanyakan, apa kau masih ingin menindaklanjuti kasus ini atau berhenti, Rukia?" Ichigo meletakkan dagu di pundak Rukia. Membuat sebelah pipinya menyentuh hangat rahang gadis itu. "Sebab tersangka utamanya sudah mati dan kau tahu sendiri, Iba- _san_ tak memiliki keluarga."

Rukia tak menjawab. Lama. Matanya menatap kosong entah ke direksi mana seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang tak terjamah. Ichigo merasakannya, kekosongan Rukia. Kekosongan yang kali ini tak pernah ia lihat dan kenal sebelumnya.

Tapi, kemudian, tiba-tiba saja Rukia mendorong kepalanya ke belakang, merebahkannya ke dada Ichigo tanpa berkata apa pun. Violetnya mencari-cari hingga kedua mata mereka menaut. Kosong. Tapi hangat. Dan saat Rukia membuka mulut untuk berbicara, suaranya terdengar serak dan menyerupai bisikan kecil.

"Ichigo … dingin."

Tak ada yang mampu Ichigo lakukan lagi selain melingkari lengan ke pinggang Rukia lebih erat. Memeluknya lebih dalam. Dagunya berada di pucuk kepala gadis itu, membuatnya dapat menghirup aroma Rukia dalam-dalam. Memancing gairah baru yang sebelumnya terkubur dalam tubuh Ichigo.

"Sudah lebih hangat?" Ichigo berbisik pelan. Rukia mengangguk, memejamkan mata saat akhirnya kedua tangannya balas memeluk lengan Ichigo di seputar pinggangnya.

Ichigo mengira-ngira, mungkin ada banyak hal yang ingin Rukia lakukan atau vokalkan atas informasi baru yang didapatnya, tapi, gadis itu tak bisa apa-apa. Ironis. Yang pada akhirnya membuatnya mengambil pilihan untuk diam. Menahan segala emosinya. Yang berujung pada perang batin di hatinya sendiri seperti ini. Entah bagaimana caranya, Ichigo seperti dapat melihat sisi psikologis Rukia yang sedang terdistraksi.

Maka, pria itu ingin meredamnya. Untuk sementara, mengalihkannya.

"Rukia," Ichigo berbisik lagi, membawa sebelah tangannya menyentuh wajah gadis itu. Memaksanya untuk mendongak dan balik menatap pandangannya. "Lampiaskan saja semuanya padaku."

Dan Ichigo menangkap bibir Rukia, membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman lembut yang lambat dan berhati-hati. Melumat bibir yang terasa dingin, seolah ingin merasakannya lebih intens dibandingkan dengan ciuman mereka sebelumnya. Sebelah tangannya yang berada di pinggang Rukia mencengkeram pinggang mungil itu dengan kuat, menyalurkan segala afeksi sekaligus proteksi berlebih yang terasa mendominasi.

Butuh waktu agak lama sampai akhirnya bibir Rukia mulai bergerak, pelan, dan balas melumat bibir penuh Ichigo hingga mencapai intensitas yang sama. Mata mereka terpejam. Dan semuanya terasa berlangsung lebih cepat dan mengejutkan bagi Ichigo ketika dengan tiba-tiba gadis itu mendorong lidahnya masuk ke dalam bibirnya. Menyentuhkan lidah mereka dengan cara yang sangat memabukkan, membuat Ichigo dengan frustrasi melepas erangannya.

Gadis itu benar-benar melampiaskannya. Segala emosi dan perasaan yang tertahan, terempas bersama gairah dan rasa hangat memanas yang kini mengelilingi keduanya.

Ichigo merasakan kedua tangan Rukia terangkat dan mengalung di lehernya. Dengan posisi gadis itu di pangkuannya seperti ini, posisi tangan Rukia yang seperti itu hanya membuat serangan panas di tubuh Ichigo semakin menjadi. Didorong keinginan kuat untuk melihat, mata Ichigo terbuka sesaat, dan kepalanya terhantam saat melihat segala sesuatunya terasa lebih menonjol pada tubuh bagian depan Rukia.

Pria itu kembali memejamkan mata dan tak berpikir apa-apa lagi saat meluncurkan tangan di pinggang Rukia menuju perut ratanya. Mengelusnya di sana membawa serta sentuhan magis yang menggetarkan tubuh gadis itu. Rukia mengerang dalam bibirnya, dan saat itulah Ichigo membuang segala kelogisan yang beberapa waktu lalu masih menyambanginya.

Ketika Rukia mendesah dan mulai kehabisan napas, Ichigo melepaskan ciuman intensnya. Menurunkan bibir itu di sepanjang pipi serta rahang Rukia yang menghangat. Napas mereka tak beraturan, sentuhan mereka semakin menuntut, dan gairah mereka semakin melebur. Ichigo mengecup rahang Rukia, terus turun ke bawah hingga wajahnya tenggelam di leher gadis itu. Rukia semakin mendongak ke atas ketika kecupan itu berubah menjadi hisapan kecil yang liar, menciptakan jejak-jejak baru pada leher jenjang beraroma anggur itu. Rukia mendesah lagi, dan Ichigo tak bisa berhenti. Ia tak ingin berhenti.

Tangan Rukia memegang wajah Ichigo yang terbenam di lehernya, menariknya pelan dan membawanya kembali ke wajahnya. Gadis itu kembali menyerang bibir Ichigo, ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan kuat. Dan liar. Tangan Ichigo mulai mencari jalannya di ujung kaus yang dipakai Rukia, menyingkapnya sebatas dada dan mulai mengelus kulit telanjang itu di bawah sana. Membuat Rukia semakin melayang dan lupa daratan. Lupa pada apa yang mengganggunya. Lupa pada semua kasus yang sampai saat ini seolah tak akan pernah menemukan titik penyelesaian.

Rukia mengerang semakin kencang ketika tangan Ichigo di perutnya terus naik hingga menemukan asetnya, mengelusnya pelan di sana sebelum akhirnya memijatnya dengan gerakan lembut yang mengadiksi. Rukia melepaskan bibir Ichigo untuk mendesah. Bibirnya terbuka dan matanya terpejam erat ketika tangan itu terus bekerja di dadanya, bergantian untuk memanjakannya.

"Aku selalu menyukai aromamu, Rukia…" Ichigo berbisik di telinganya, tak membantu mengurangi segala sensasi yang gadis itu rasakan. Malah menambah getar-getar halus karena suara itu terdengar lebih parau dan seksi.

Saat tangan Ichigo meninggalkan dadanya, pria itu menarik tubuh Rukia untuk berbaring bersamanya. Waktu seakan berhenti sesaat ketika Ichigo menarik kaus dari tubuhnya sendiri, membuat bagian atasnya tak terlapisi apa pun. Kemudian, dengan cepat, tubuh Ichigo bergerak ke atas Rukia, mengurungnya dan menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu dengan tubuh liatnya. Dengan hati-hati ia menenggelamkan wajah di dada Rukia, membawa sengatan gairah baru yang lebih dan lebih dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Tangan Rukia terangkat untuk mencengkeram rambut oranye Ichigo saat merasakan pria itu menciumi tonjolan dada di balik branya yang semakin mengeras. Bibirnya tak berhenti mendesah, menciptakan alunan indah yang mencandu Ichigo. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Segalanya berlangsung selama beberapa saat hingga Rukia merasakan ereksi pria itu di perutnya. Tubuhnya bergetar semakin hebat, dan matanya seolah tak mampu untuk terbuka.

"Nghhh—I-Ichigo," Rukia mendesah, dan Ichigo semakin menekan pinggulnya ke tubuhnya. Tangan pria itu bergerak untuk membuka bra yang dipakai Rukia, membebaskan dadanya yang memabukkan itu dari helaian benang apa pun. Mulutnya mendesis, melihat betapa indah tubuh mungil Rukia dengan aset menggoda yang dihiasi kuncup merah muda di atasnya. Menjilat bibirnya yang kering, pria itu menyerbu puting telanjang Rukia, menciuminya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya melumat dan mengisapnya bergantian dengan napas tak beraturan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Ichigo akhirnya mendongak, menatap wajah Rukia yang memerah. Senyumnya mengembang ketika ia mengecup bibir itu sekilas. Sesuatu di bawah sana semakin mendesak minta dibebaskan. Bersama dengan lumatan yang kembali ia berikan di bibir merah Rukia, ia menekan lagi pinggulnya ke pangkal paha Rukia, membuat gadis itu tak berhenti mendesahkan namanya. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, mengelus tubuh polos Rukia dan menggoda bulatan dada di atasnya.

Ia menginginkan gadis ini, itu sudah jelas. Rukia membawa suatu efek yang tak bisa ia jelaskan dalam dirinya. Romansa, gairah, dan segala yang sudah lama tak ingin Ichigo sentuh. Rukia datang dan mendistraksinya, membawanya masuk ke dalam surga dunia yang baru pertama kali pria itu rasakan.

Rukia lagi-lagi melepaskan lumatan Ichigo, meminta waktu untuk mengambil napas. Ichigo berpaling ke pelipis Rukia, mengecupnya lembut dan terus turun ke telinganya. Mengecup lagi. Membenturkan bibirnya pada anting perak dengan satu mutiara yang Rukia pakai. Kemudian, beralih ke sisi wajah Rukia yang lain, kembali mengecup pelipis dan turun untuk mengecup telinga Rukia. Bibirnya tak membentur apa pun karena tak ada anting di telinga kanan Rukia.

Ichigo kembali mengangkat wajah dan menatap Rukia yang memejamkan mata. Napasnya mulai teratur, dan bebannya seolah sedikit terangkat. Ichigo terdiam sesaat, menahan segala gairahnya karena melihat wajah damai Rukia yang seperti ini. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Lama, ia mengamati Rukia hingga gadis itu kembali membuka mata.

"Ichigo? Ada apa?"

Ichigo menggeleng kemudian tersenyum. Mengecup lembut bibir gadis itu kemudian menarik selimut di sampingnya, membalutkannya pada tubuh mereka. "Sepertinya kau lelah. Jahat sekali kalau aku merebut waktu tidurmu malam ini."

Dan begitu saja. Ichigo menghentikan segala aktivitas panasnya.

Rukia terdiam sesaat, menatap takjub wajah pria yang beberapa saat lalu berhasil menaikkan gairahnya itu. Tapi, kemudian, rongga dadanya menghangat. Bibirnya membentuk senyum yang begitu tulus. "Dasar bodoh." Gumamnya membenamkan wajah di dada Ichigo. "Terima kasih…"

Ichigo hanya balas tersenyum. Ia merasa bersyukur kali ini dapat menahan diri. Tak adil bagi Rukia jika mereka meneruskan kegiatan yang tertunda barusan.

Napas Rukia yang teratur beberapa saat kemudian membuat Ichigo tersadar gadis itu telah terlelap. _Cepat sekali,_ gumamnya.

Ia tak akan pernah bosan memandangi wajah itu, seolah-olah segala sesuatunya telah terpahat dengan sempurna sehingga terus-menerus memanjakan netra Ichigo. Sekali lagi ia memandangi wajah yang tenggelam di dada bidanya itu. Rambutnya, pipinya, telinganya…

Tapi, sedetik kemudian, sesuatu seperti menampar Ichigo dengan keras.

…

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga pagi.

Dan Kurosaki Ichigo menghentikan motornya di depan kediaman keluarga Kuchiki. Meninggalkan Rukia yang beberapa saat lalu masih terlelap di sebelahnya. Sesuatu seperti menendang otaknya, membawanya ke sini untuk memastikan seusatu.

Masih ada beberapa polisi yang bertugas di sana, untunglah. Hanya saja, sudah tidak seramai hari-hari sebelumnya. Ichigo menggenggam erat anting di tangan kirinya sebelum memasukkan ke dalam kantung celananya kemudian melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah itu dan bertemu dengan dua orang polisi yang sedang bertugas, Asano Keigo dan Kojima Mizuiro. Dua polisi itu segera menghampirinya ketika melihat Ichigo.

"Detektif Kurosaki? Ada apa?" Keigo bertanya dengan cepat, diikuti pandangan serius dari Mizuiro yang segera mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya.

"Boleh aku memeriksa kamar Kuchiki Byakuya sekali lagi?" balas Ichigo tenang.

Keigo menoleh ke arah Mizuiro singkat sebelum menjawab. "Uhm, perintah Inspektur Shiba, kah?"

Ichigo segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Tapi, ini penting. Aku benar-benar harus memeriksanya."

"Ya, kurasa kami tak memiliki hak untuk tak mengizinkan, bukan?"

Dengan jawaban itu, Ichigo pun segera melesat ke atas, menuju kamar Kuchiki Byakuya. Ia membukanya dan menemukan kamar itu sudah dirapikan. Tak ingin menyita waktu lebih lama, langkahnya kembali terangkat menuju satu pintu di sana. Kamar mandi.

Ichigo membuka pintu itu, memasukinya, dan dengan cepat tatapannya menaut lubang udara yang sempat ia lihat beberapa hari lalu. Kemudian, dengan gerakan tergesa, Ichigo memanjat _toilet set_ yang tertutup di sana, memijakkan kaki ke kepala toilet dan tangannya menggapai sisi-sisi lubang udara. Setelah berhasil berdiri di kepala toilet, Ichigo mendorong dengan keras penutup lubang udara tersebut.

Dan terbuka.

Jadi benar inilah jalannya.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Ichigo memanjat ke sana, tangannya mencengkeram sisi lubang dengan kencang, berusaha untuk memajukan tubuh dan meloloskan diri lewat lubang itu. Karena tubuhnya yang terlampau tinggi dan agak besar, Ichigo cukup kesulitan meloloskan diri hingga akhirnya benar-benar berhasil beberapa menit kemudian.

Ichigo masih menggantung dengan posisi badan sudah di sisi luar lubang udara. Kakinya menggapai-gapai sebelum akhirnya ia melancarkan satu loncatan besar. Dan, hap, tubuhnya pun mendarat dengan sempurna di lantai. Udara larut malam segera menghantam Ichigo, anginnya sedikit membuat pria itu bergidik. Ia mengitari pandangan ke sekeliling dan menyadari telah berada di beranda kamar Kuchiki Byakuya. Ichigo dapat melihat jendela kamar Byakuya yang sulit dibuka dari sini. Namun, bukan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya, melainkan satu jendela lagi yang berada sekitar satu meter dari jendela Kuchiki Byakuya.

Polisi detektif berambut oranye itu melangkahkan kaki ke jendela itu. Berdiri di sana untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencongkel sisinya dengan pisau yang ia bawa. Setelah beberapa saat berkutat di sana, akhirnya ia dapat membuka jendela itu dari luar dan masuk ke dalam melalui jendela.

Ruangan yang sama persis dengan milik Byakuya, hanya saja, warna cat dinding dan aromanya berbeda. Semua dinding berwarna ungu dan aromanya begitu familier di penciuman Ichigo. Tanpa ragu lagi, Ichigo segera tahu bahwa ruangan yang dipijakinya kali ini adalah kamar Kuchiki Rukia.

Pria itu terdiam sesaat. Memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan mengembuskan napas dalam-dalam. Ketika matanya kembali terbuka, tatapan sayu terlihat di _hazel_ -nya. Raut wajahnya penuh kesedihan, dan segalanya terlihat tak benar untuk Ichigo.

Begitu paradoks.

"Demi Tuhan. Kuharap prediksiku kali ini salah."

Setelah menggumamkan itu, Ichigo segera menggeledah. Mengecek satu-persatu setiap sudut kamar yang beraroma nyaman itu. Ranjang, meja kecil, kursi, lemari, tapi tak ada apa-apa. Tak ada yang mencurigakan. Ichigo hampir saja merasa lega sampai akhirnya tatapannya jatuh ke arah kolong tempat tidur.

Ada sebuah tas yang seperti dilempar asal-asalan.

Ichigo merunduk, meraba-raba kolong tempat tidur dengan tangannya yang panjang. Ia mendapati tas tersebut dan menariknya keluar. Kemudian, pria itu duduk bersimpuh di samping ranjang dan merogoh ke dalam tas yang didapatinya. Menemukan satu _boarding pass_ , dengan nama Kuchiki Rukia.

Dengan tujuan Inuzuri-Karakura

Jam keberangkatan pukul tujuh malam.

Bertanggal—satu hari sebelum kematian Kuchiki Byakuya.

Jarak Inuzuri-Karakura hanya berkisar sekitar dua jam dengan pesawat. Ini membuktikan … Kuchiki Rukia sampai di Karakura sebelum kejadian pembunuhan itu.

Dadanya bedetak sangat cepat. Telapak tangannya sudah berkeringat dan bergetar ketika dengan perlahan Ichigo menepikan benda itu dan kembali mengulurkan tangan ke dalam tasnya. Satu benda lagi tergenggam oleh tangannya. Keras, agak panjang, dan berkontur kasar.

Ketika Ichigo mengeluarkan tangannya, saat itu juga jantungnya seolah berhenti untuk beberapa saat.

Sebuah _riffle_.

Pria itu pun mengembuskan napas keras-keras setelahnya. Mengambil seluruh barang bukti itu dan melangkah keluar dari kamar itu. Mendobrak kamar Rukia, pria itu berlari dengan cepat menuju lantai bawah. Ia kembali menemukan Keigo dan Mizuiro yang mengernyitkan keningnya dengan heran ketika melihatnya.

"Telepon Inspektur Shiba, katakan padanya, periksa ponsel Tetsuzaemon Iba. Apa ada pesan dari Kuchiki Rukia di dalamnya?"

Ichigo berseru dengan cepat. Membuat keduanya segera mengangguk walau dengan wajah bingung.

Lagi-lagi Ichigo mengembuskan napas dengan kencang. Masihkan ada harapan spekulasinya salah?

…

Kuchiki Rukia membuka matanya ketika merasakan bias-bias cahaya mulai mengganggu tidurnya. Gadis itu terpaku sesaat sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu dan meraba-raba bagian atas tubuhnya. Sudah tertutupi baju. Syukurlah. Sudut bibirnya tersenyum membayangkan siapa kiranya satu-satunya orang yang melakukan itu.

"Rukia, sudah bangun?"

Suara itu sedikit mengejutkannya. Ketika ia menoleh, ia mendapati Ichigo terduduk di sisi ranjang, dengan posisi memunggunginya. Lagi-lagi sudut bibir Rukia tersenyum, merasakan sensasi hangat yang dengan segera menyambangi rongga dadanya. "Ya."

Ichigo menoleh, menampakan mata _hazel_ yang nampak lelah dan meredup. Tapi, satu senyuman masih terlihat di bibir pria itu—sedikit memaksa. "Rukia, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Rukia mengangkat alis. "Tentu saja, bertanya apa?"

"Mimpi buruk apa yang menyambangimu semalam?"

Kilasan darah dan teriakan kembali memenuhi pikiran Rukia, membuat kepalanya lagi-lagi terasa sakit ditimpa ribuan batu. Matanya memanas. "Aku memimpikan _Nii-sama_ , melihatnya berdarah dengan dada berlubang dan meneriakkan namaku."

Ada jeda panjang setelah Rukia mengatakan itu. Ichigo menatapnya, sebuah tatapan instens yang tiba-tiba saja membuat Rukia tak nyaman. Kemudian, pria itu menghela napas. Dan melanjutkan.

"Kau yakin itu mimpi?"

Gadis itu mengerutkan kening dan bertanya cepat. "Apa maksudmu?"

Satu helaan napas kembali terdengar. Kemudian, Ichigo beringsut dari duduknya dan bangkit untuk mendekat ke sisi Rukia. Pria itu kemudian terduduk di sisinya. "Rukia, kau yakin itu _mimpi_?"

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Ichigo. Tentu saja itu mimpi. Aku mendapatkannya semalam."

" _Riffle, boarding pass_ , pesan singkat. Apa yang kau pikirkan ketika aku menyebut semua itu, Rukia?"

Ada keheningan yang cukup lama setelah kalimat terakhir yang Ichigo tandaskan.

"Aku tak mengerti, Ichigo."

" _Riffle, boarding pass, 7 pm,_ pesan singkat."

"Ichigo!"

" _Riffle, boarding pass,_ Inuzuri-Karakura, _7 pm_ , pesan singkat."

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, tiba-tiba violet Rukia melebar begitu saja. Melebar dalam batas tak wajar yang membuat matanya semakin terlihat besar. Tubuh gadis itu mulai menggigil, bergetar pelan hingga perlahan-lahan bergetar hebat. Tangannya terangkat untuk mencengkeram kepala hitamnya, mencengkeramnya hingga membuatnya berteriak pelan dan semakin lama semakin kencang.

"Rukia!" Ichigo terkejut hebat dengan respons yang gadis itu berikat, wajahnya menegang panik dan dengan cepat ia berdiri untuk menahan tubuh Rukia yang kini sudah membenturkan tengkorak kepalanya ke kepala tempat tidur. "Rukia, hentikan! Astaga, Rukia!"

"Aghhhhhhh!"

Ichigo melingkarkan lengan ke tubuh Rukia, memeluknya erat sehingga menahan tubuh gadis itu bergerak lebih jauh. Namun, Rukia yang saat ini bukanlah seperti Rukia yang Ichigo kenal. Kekuatannya seolah bertambah beratus-ratus kali lipat hingga pertahanan erat Ichigo pada tubuhnya dengan mudah terlepas begitu saja. Gadis itu mendorong Ichigo, membuatnya terjengkang keras ke lantai kamarnya sendiri.

" _Nii-sama_ sialan, _Nii-sama_ sialan, pergi kau! Pergi!"

Ichigo mengernyitkan wajah menahan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya yang terbentur keras, ia dengan cepat kembali melangkah menahan Rukia yang sudah membenturkan kepalanya lagi, kali ini ke dinding-dinding kamar.

"Pergi kau, sialan! Pergi! Pergi! Pergi!"

Polisi detektif itu kembali melingkarkan tangan di tubuh Rukia, kali ini menguncinya dengan sangat kencang, tak peduli jika perbuatannya menyakiti tubuh Rukia yang kecil. Satu-satunya yang Ichigo inginkan adalah menghentikan perbuatan gadis itu yang tengah menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Rukia kembali melawan dan meronta minta dibebaskan dengan kekuatannya, membuat tubuh Ichigo dibanjiri rasa sakit akibat perlawanan itu. Mulutnya mendesis, seketika saja rasa sakit itu tak hanya menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, namun merambat ke sesuatu di dalam rongga dadanya.

"Rukia, Rukia… dengarkan aku. Ini aku, Ichigo. Rukia…"

"Sialan! Pergi kau! Dia membunuh kakakku—aghhhh!"

Tahanan Ichigo terlepas, namun pria itu segera menangkap tubuh Rukia kembali. Sementara gadis itu masih terus meronta membuat Ichigo kewalahan. Tak ada cara lain lagi, pikirnya.

 _Maafkan aku, Rukia…_

Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya, dengan kencang memukul tengkuk Rukia hingga membuat gadis itu berhenti meronta. Tak sadarkan diri.

Sambil terus menahan tubuh Rukia dalam pelukannya, Ichigo mengulur-ulurkan tangan untuk mengambil ponsel di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Agak kesulitan untuk menekan-nekan tombol dengan tubuh bergetar hebat, kemudian, satu nomor tersambung di sana.

"Inspektur Shiba, Kuchiki Rukia adalah pembunuh Kuchiki Byakuya."

…

" _Multiple Identity Disorder_."

Kurosaki Isshin menatap _hazel_ anaknya dalam-dalam, menyebutkan satu nama penyakit psikologis itu dengan ringan seolah itu hanyalah sebuah penyakit demam atau flu dan semacamnya.

"Gangguan identitas disosiatif, sebuah gangguan jiwa yang mengakibatkan terbentuknya dua atau lebih kepribadian yang berbeda dalam diri seseorang. Dua kepribadian berbeda ini secara berulang memegang kendali penuh pada tubuh Kuchiki Rukia."

Ichigo memejamkan matanya, menekan dalam-dalam rasa pening yang kini menyiksa kepala. Penjelasan itu mengingatknnya pada mimpi yang disebut-sebut Rukia, mimpi yang nyatanya adalah kejadian yang sebenarnya gadis itu alami. "Apa yang menyebabkan Rukia seperti itu?" tanyanya lagi.

Isshin menghela napas panjang. "Ada banyak penyebab yang mendasari seseorang tanpa sadar terserang gangguan jiwa ini, Ichigo. Tapi, dari hasil interogasi pelikku padanya seharian ini, penyebabnya adalah; dendam."

Dendam. Rasanya hati Ichigo ikut sakit mendengar satu kata itu. Dendam yang menyebabkan Rukia membunuh Byakuya, menjebak Unohana juga Iba dan menyuruh pria malang itu mengirim pesan pada Unohana. Sayangnya, Iba yang terlalu baik malah melindungi Rukia- _sama_ yang sangat disayangi seperti anaknya itu. Ia tahu kesakitan Rukia. Dan bunuh diri yang dilakukan pria itu juga untuk melindungi Rukia.

"Sebenarnya fakta ini membuka kasus baru yang telah lama berlalu. Kematian Kuchiki Hisana. Kau mendengar sendiri bagaimana Rukia menyerukannya, kan?" Isshin kembali menambahkan. "Mungkin, kematian Kuchiki Byakuya ini adalah hukuman untuk pria itu. Karma."

Ya, selama sesi interogasi yang berlangsung pelik, Rukia terus meneriakan hal-hal semacam " _Nii-sama_ brengsek!" atau " _Nii-sama_ sialan!" seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya, ketika Isshin turun tangan dan Rukia berada pada kondisi _down_ -nya, gadis itu mengutarakan sebuah fakta pada kejadian yang sudah lama sekali terlewat; kematian Kuchiki Hisana.

Ia mengatakan kecelakaan pesawat itu sudah direncanakan oleh tetua Kuchiki. Para tetua Kuchiki memang tak pernah menyukai Hisana yang bukan dari kalangan atas, dan mereka semua tak pernah berhenti untuk meminta Byakuya menceraikannya. Tapi, Byakuya tak pernah mau, hingga akhirnya pria itu diberikan dua pilihan tersulit: menceraikan Hisana atau mereka akan mencari cara untuk melenyapkan Hisana dari kehidupannya.

Yang sangat disayangkan adalah, Byakuya terlalu menganggap enteng omongan itu. Pria itu tak pernah tahu arti dari kata 'melenyapkan' adalah 'membunuh' Hisana. Byakuya hanya menganggap mereka akan mendepak Hisana bagaimanapun caranya dan ia merasa akan terus mampu mencegah dan mengontrol itu.

Itulah yang Rukia benci. Karena keteledoran Kuchiki Byakuya, ia harus kehilangan kakaknya—satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki dan ia sayangi. Dari situ, munculah dendamnya pada kakak iparnya itu.

"Apa … Rukia bisa sembuh?" Ichigo kembali membuka suaranya yang parau selama terdiam beberapa saat. Wajahnya menunduk, dan ia tak dapat melihat wajah Isshin yang kini tengah memerhatikannya lamat-lamat.

"Ichigo," Isshin menandas. "Tak ada penyakit yang tak bisa disembuhkan di dunia ini, meski itu adalah sebuah kanker paling mematikan sekalipun. Dan dalam kasus ini, kasus Kuchiki Rukia, ia membutuhkan semua dukungan di sekitarnya agar nantinya ia tak hanya sembuh dari penyakitnya, tapi mampu menerima kehidupan yang ia jalani kembali tanpa beban dan dendam."

Ichigo mendongak, melihat ayahnya tersenyum samar.

"Dan kurasa, orang yang mencintai dan dicintainya akan lebih mudah membantunya dalam menyembuhkan penyakit itu."

…

Seminggu kemudian…

Ichigo melangkah pelan menuju ruang kamar yang berada di sudut rumah sakit yang dipijakinya ini. Aroma obat-obatan menyengat indera penciumannya dengan kuat. Tapi, ketika ia memasuki kamar yang ditujunya, aroma itu segera berganti menjadi aroma anggur familier yang sangat disukainya.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo mengulum senyumnya, kembali melangkah semakin dalam setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Apa kabar, Rukia?"

Gadis itu bangkit dari tidurnya dan menyanggakan tubuh pada kepala tempat tidur. Bibirnya melengkung indah. "Kau selalu menanyakan itu setiap kali menjengukku seminggu ini."

"Memangnya salah?" Seringai kecil muncul di wajah polisi muda itu. Ia mendekat ke arah Rukia dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Tepat di samping gadis itu. "Masih sering merasa pusing?"

"Sedikit." Rukia menghela napas ketika menjawabnya, tapi, kemudian, senyumnya kembali terbit. "Tapi Dokter Isshin selalu menghiburku. Kau tahu, terkadang kekonyolannya membuat pusingku hilang." Ia terkikik.

Ichigo hanya menggeleng dan mendesah kesal. "Dasar _baka-oyaji_. Maafkan kekonyolannya yang bodoh itu."

"Hei, hei. Aku senang, Ichigo. Dia tak memperlakukanku sebagai pasiennya. Dia seperti seorang Ayah. Dan, aku heran mengapa kau selalu menatapnya benci padahal dia sangat menyenangkan." Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan mata bulatnya.

"Kheh, dia pasti senang sekali mendengar ucapanmu itu. Cita-citanya memang ingin menjadikanmu anaknya."

"He?"

"Ya, singkatnya—anak menantunya."

Ichigo memalingkan wajah dan merasa sedikit gamang dengan ucapan yang bahkan tak sempat ia pikirkan barusan. Tapi, wajahnya terasa memanas.

Ketika beberapa detik kemudian ia tak mendengar balasan dari Rukia, perlahan pria itu melirik ke arah gadis di sebelahnya. Rukia tengah menahan senyum geli di wajah cantiknya, pipinya terlihat agak merona dan matanya berbinar-binar ketika menangkap pandangan Ichigo.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu, mungil?"

Rukia akhirnya tertawa. "Coba tanyakan pada ayahmu, kalau ia ingin aku jadi menantunya, memangnya anaknya berani melamarku?"

Senyum Ichigo mengembang bersamaan dengan uluran tangannya yang terangkat untuk menyentuh pelan pucuk kepala Rukia, kemudian mengelusnya lembut di sana. "Nanti. Akan aku tanyakan."

Rukia tertawa lagi. Dan segalanya terlihat sempurna di mata Ichigo saat ini. Mungkin, setelah Rukia selesai dari rehabilitasinya, ia benar-benar akan melamar gadis itu. _Atau sebelumnya juga boleh_ , serunya menambahkan dalam hati. Kemudian Ichigo merengkuh tubuh mungil gadis itu, membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang ia harap mampu menguatkan sisi-sisi rapuh Rukia, mampu menjanjikan kebahagiaan yang tulus dan bertahan lama, juga mampu meyakinkan bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

 _Dengan segala yang kumiliki, aku yakin dapat membantumu keluar dari segala kesakitan itu, Rukia._

 _Percaya saja padaku, karena aku mencintaimu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **end.**

 **a/n:** the hardest oneshot I've ever write! Saya tahu ini rush _,_ plotting dan alur yang maksa plus kecepatan. Rasanya kayak banyak sesuatu yang hilang karena keterbatasan words. OMG. Dan memilih genre misteri untuk sebuah oneshot itu ternyata sebuah kesalahan :'D yeaaa but I have finished this one (finally yey). Saya tahu ada banyak sekali kekurangan dalam fic ini, ketika memutuskan untuk menulisnya, saya sadar secara tidak langsung saya keluar dari zona nyaman. Maka dari itu, saya butuh concrit; untuk segala kesalahan, kerancuan, dan ketidaktepatan lainnya. Yes, I really need your constructive critism here. Ini pertama kalinya saya nekat menulis di genre ini :'D Oh ya, satu lagi, kalau mungkin kalian merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal, aneh, atau masih dibingungin dari fic ini, feel free to ask me. Dan sebisa mungkin akan saya jawab nantinya :)

Salam sungkem buat tante-tante kece lainnya. Maaf kalau ceritanya asdfghjkl gini, udah gitu gerbong panjang pulak x'D semoga nggak bikin kleyengan, ya :*

And the last question … siapa yang tebakannya benar? :'D

 **LastMelodya**


End file.
